World Of Books: The Beginning
by Carter-Carter
Summary: You know how everyone has weird and freaky experiences? well, my weird and freaky experience was weirder and freakier than most peoples. Yeah, that's right. I woke up in a book.
1. At The Beginning

Hey everyone! Here's another Carter-Carter Fanfic! This one is written by me, Alyss. No Alian. I hope to update more often then I update Weird Beyond Words. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or any of the books that are gonna be in the sequels. Yes, I said sequels!**

**Chapter One: At The Beginning**

I was sitting at my desk painting my toenails metallic green. My fan was pointed at my feet for a super dry method. It really works too! Today was the weekend, Sunday to be exact. My homework was sitting in some corner in my room, sad and neglected. I mean, really, who wants to waste a perfectly good weekend with homework? A daydream started up; spending the day at the mall with my friends, unlimited money, the works. Ahhhh.

At that moment, my phone deciding to ring. Grumbling about perfect timing, I reluctantly answered it.

"Hey girl! What's up?" A familiar voice came through the speaker.

"Hey Deena! Nothin' much at the moment. You?" Deena had been my best friend since, like, forever. The two toddlers, kindergarten pals, elementary amigos, middle school B.F.F.'s, and now high school buds.

"I was thinking about heading to the mall. You up for it Val?" Yup, that's me. Valerie Walker, fashion extraordinaire. I have strawberry blonde hair in layers down to my shoulders and pretty hazel eyes. And now, back to the conversation, if you remember any of it that is.

"I am _always_ ready to shop. Can you pick me up in ten?"

"Sure thing. See you then!" Deena hung up and I closed my phone. Seemed like fantasty had become reality. I liked it! One quick tap told me my toes were dry, so I slipped on a pair of black boots, grabbed my purse, did a once over, (hair looking nice, makeup fine, knee length jean skirt, navy blue star tee-shirt, and the black boots. Perfect!) and hurried out the door.

Once I got to the bottom landing, I sprinted for the door, yelling over my shoulder "Hey, Gramps! I'm going to the mall with Deena! " In a moment Gramps was behind me. He does that sometimes, and frankly, it scares me. One moment he's not there, the next moment he is. But I love him all the same. That kinda happens when you live with someone. My parents mysteriously disappeared around the time I was born, no evidence or clues for anything. That left my grandpa as my legal caretaker.

"Did you finish the reading report for school?" Gramps asked. I should have known. Gramps is very strict on reading. YOU MUST READ!!!! That's pretty much his attitude. Read this! Read that! Read more! Sheesh. Give me a break.

"No Grandpa. I'm almost done with the third book though. Please!!!!!" I was begging. On my knees, theoretically.

"No" That one word crushed me. I trudged back to my room, feeling dejected. As I walked, Gramps called out "And call your friend, Meesha, too. To tell her you can't come!"

"It's Deena!" I shouted, in one pitiful attempt at pride. I slumped at my desk, picked up Eclipse, found my place, and started reading. At school, we were doing a mythical creatures unit. Each of us had to pick a book with a mythical main character. I chose Twilight (Vampires! Duh!), little did I know, but I would have to read the entire series of Twilight! Moan. I was only on Eclipse and there was still Breaking Dawn to read! I was not looking forward to this evening.

I read all the way through dinner and well past 10 o' clock. I don't know when, probably towards the end of Breaking Dawn, I fell asleep. And while I slept, the world began to spin.

_How did you like it? Is it good? Tell me! I'll try to post the next chapter soon!_

_Love, Alyss ___


	2. Revelations

_Hey! It's Alyss again! I told you I'd try to update often. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Curse thee Stephanie Meyer for having a good idea! I never have a good idea! It's so frustrating! Maybe this story could count as a good idea! I don't know! Maybe I should shut up now! Yeah! I'll do that!

Chapter Two: Revelations

Mm. This bed is _soooo _comfy! That was my first coherent thought. Not bad for someone who's not a morning person. I opened my eyes very slowly and took in the scene. A quaint house, very tidy. Light streaming in from floor to ceiling windows. Hardwood floors. Pale green walls. It was nice, very nice. Then, my second coherent thought reached the front of my mind. Where the heck was I?!? And who were the strange people standing in the shadows? Pale skin, extreme beauty, and grace beyond grace. Could they be…? I dismissed the thought quickly. This was probably a dream as a result of reading so much last night.

One of the people in the shadows took a hesitant step forward, and in a voice like twinkling bells said, "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. Welcome to our house." He introduced each one. When he said their names, they would take a step forward into better light (though not bright light). "This is my wife, Bella Cullen." A woman with long, silky brown hair that fell in soft waves down her back. "My brother Emmett." A big muscular guy with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He gave me a small wave and a smile before stepping back. "His wife, Rosalie." A tall woman with curly blonde tresses who looked extremely uncomfortable. "My father Carlisle and his wife Esme." A man with short brown hair and a long nose standing by a woman with dirty blonde hair cut bob style. "Jasper" A man who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. "Last, but least, and definatly the shortest, Alice." A pixie like girl who stood about 4'9" (6" shorter than me!) with short black hair in spikes. Alice gave me a sparkling smile and talked to me, "Hi! I'm Alice. What's your name?"

Right now, I was a little in shock. This dream seemed a little to realistic for a dream. It took me a few minutes before I answered. "Um, my name is Valerie Walker. Is this a dream?" Quite a few of the Cullens gave me quizzical looks. It was like, "are you an escapee from a mental asylum?" look. Alice was the only one who wasn't the least bit fazed. She skipped over to the couch I was laying on and gave me a hard pinch on the arm. "Nope! This isn't a dream. See?" Noticing the look of pain on my face, she winced. "Did I pinch you a little to hard? Sorry about that." She gave me a sheepish glance and held up her arms. As she did, her fingertips caught that direct sunlight and sparkled like diamonds in the sun.

My mind couldn't have created something as supernatural and beautiful as the way her fingers glinted and gleamed. That meant this wasn't a dream. And if it wasn't a dream then… I unknowingly voiced my thought out loud "Then Jacob, and Charlie, Renesmee, werewolves, vampires, they're all real!" I caught a glance of the Cullens shocked faces before my world went totally black.

_How's you like it? Review! Review! I've decide to do a song of the day on here. I have too many songs on my ipod so I'll share them with you! Shuffle!_

Song Of The Day: That's What You Get – Paramore

_Listen to it! Love, ALYSS ___


	3. Super Speed Reading

I! Love! To! Update! Well, actually, not really. It takes a lot of time and it strains my brain. Owwwww. But still! I just got 6 pairs of shoes and 6 purses, for FREE! A friend of my mom gave them to her and she gave them to me, since my shoe size was the only one that would fit. Sorry to all you guys out there shaking your heads and muttering "girls…"

**Disclaimer: WWWeee dddooonnn'''ttt ooowwwnn aaannnyyyttthhhiiinnngg!!!**

Chapter Three: Super Speed Reading

A few hours later, I awoke to the sound of talking.

"You all heard her" "She knows!" "But how?" "No clue." "She appeared… driveway… thin air!" "Strange." "Unnatural" One voice broke out above all the rest. "Why don't you all ask her? She's awake right now you know." I shrunk back against the couch I had fainted on, feeling embarrassed.

Eight pairs of eyes bored a hole in my head. I kept my mouth shut, thinking of ways to explain it to them. I couldn't just go "I was reading a book about you when I fell asleep on the book and got sucked into the book somehow." I didn't think that would go over well. Then it hit me. Bang! The books!

I cautiously asked Edward, "When I came, was there anything that arrived with me? Can I have them?" He nodded his head and left the room, coming back a few minutes later with a black purse and four black books with silver writing on the spines. I took everything in my arms, and then set the four books down on the coffee table.

"We didn't touch anything." Rosalie mentioned, "We decided that it would be best to leave that to you." That was a relief. Otherwise, I would be swamped by eight confused vamps.

After a quick look in my purse, which revealed my cell phone, biking gloves (the ones with the fingers cut off), gum, a penknife, a lighter, and 500 dollars in cash, I picked Twilight off the table and handed it to Alice. "Edward," I dictated, "read her mind as she reads. Alice, when you're done with that book, pass it on to someone else and I'll hand you a new one." Edward's eyes widened when I mentioned the reading minds part, Alice just nodded solemnly. In ten minutes, eight unmoving vampires in shock surrounded me.

"What… was that?" Jasper managed to get out.

"That was a perfect picture of what happened to us in the past two years." Esme whispered.

"Is Stephanie Meyer a vampire like us? How did she get all the details?" Emmett pondered.

I just shook my head. "No. You see, I'm not from your world. I live on Earth. Just like you, just a, different Earth. No, no. I didn't say that right. I'll just start from the beginning. My Earth has no…" I told them my story, and the once again stood stock-still.

"That… was FREAKIN AWESOME!!!!!" Emmett boomed. His voice seemed to break the shock, and soon everybody was talking at once.

Rosalie slapped her husband's arm. "That is not freakin' awesome! That's freakin' weird!" She looked in my direction, "I mean, no offense, but it is."

"Amazing… Just imagine the new horizons this could bring!" Carlisle breathed.

Esme smothered me in a cold embrace. "Oh you poor, poor dear!"

"Boots and super cool explora Dora! DORA!" Everyone glanced at Alice, who shrugged. "What? I felt like singing." All of us laughed at that.

"Sooo…" I began, "Where's Renesmee?"

Where is Renesmee? Will we find out? I don't know. Don't ask me.

Song Of The Day: Anthem – Superchick

_That song is awesome. I came up with a TV show for it. Love, ALYSS ___


	4. Relax and Reveiw

Yo! What up my homies? Okay, I'll admit it, I suck at rap. I also suck at wrap. All the presents I wrap at Christmas time, turn out looking like a lump of wrapping paper with lethal edges. But enough about me. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN! ME LIKE CAVE TALK!**

Chapter Four: Relax and Review

I was still on the couch. It had become my "nest" as I liked to call it. Today was the second day in the book and currently, I was thinking about yesterday's events.

Everyone had had mixed emotions. Jasper was practically going crazy (which didn't help his case at all). Emmett was constantly bugging me, asking if he could come too, and how he wants to be a booky boy (really, that was what he said). Rosalie was avoiding me like the plague. Bella was a hesitant friendly. Esme was smothering me in motherly ways. I think that the word "smothering" was named after mothers, s_mother. _Edward was contemplating some apparently very deep questions. Carlisle was asking me stuff about my arrival and what it felt like and how I feel now. I am a medical breakthrough according to him. The only one acting normal was Alice. Well, as normal as she can be.

Right now I was blissfully alone. All the Cullens were out on a hunt. The house was actually peaceful without eight people.

Oh, and for those of you wondering, Renesmee is fine. When I first came, they put her in the cottage in case I was a terrorist or carried a gun or something like that. Yeah, like I could hurt _them_. Plus, she just started third grade. She looks seven, but by the rate she's growing, the Cullens bet high. Also, third grade wouldn't be as much of a bore as first, where seven-year-olds belong. Renesmee and I had become quite good friends for only knowing each other for less than a day.

I heard a door open and then close. The Cullens were home.

I know it's a short chapter. The next few chapters will all be short. I'm sorry! I have too much homework.

Song Of The Day: Warmth Of The Sand – Dashboard Confessional

_Love, _

_Alyss ___


	5. Dread The Decision

Alyss is back! Did you miss me? I hope you did. It would hurt my heart if you didn't. Here is the fifth chapter. It's really short. Have fun!

**Disclaimer: I can't think of any cool way to say it, so I'll just say it. I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Five: Dread the Decision

The Cullens walked through the doorway and filed into the room where I was. I immediately became suspicious. Why? Because Emmett looked like he had to go to the bathroom he was bouncin' so much. Plus, Esme looked like she was glowing with happiness.

"Valerie," Bella began, "we have a list of things to tell you. Number One: You have to get off the couch. You've sat there for almost two whole days, rarely getting up. You must have bad leg cramps." I nodded at that point. My legs were cramping up something bad. "So Alice has decided to take you shopping." My head froze in mid nod. I got a strange feeling, that by the end of the shopping trip, my legs would hurt more than they do now. In the corner of my eye, I saw Edward grimly nod. Oh boy.

"Because that outfit you're wearing is a disaster!" Alice finished. "We need to get you a whole new wardrobe, a couple pairs of shoes, some accessories, necklaces, bracl…" Alice's speech was cut off by Edward firmly placing his hand over her mouth. I think Alice licked it or something, because Edward abruptly took his hand away and wiped it on his jeans. Bella took this opportunity to finish her sentence. "That's number two. Esme, you want to do the honors for number three?" Esme gave a quick jerk of the head and turned to face me. Looking at her face was almost like looking at the sun.

"Valerie, dear? We've enrolled you in high school."

To all my readers out there, I need your help. For the high school, I need an Angela, a Ben, a Jessica, a Lauren, and a Mike. Don't use those names please. Right now I have too much homework and am not creative enough to come up with these characters on my own. Please include: Name, looks, likes, dislikes, personality, and what character they're based on or are going to play. Remember, I only need five, so first come, first served. If there are a lot of entries, I might include a sixth person. I don't know.

**Song Of The Day: Best Days Of Your Life – Kellie Pickler feat. Taylor Swift**

Love,

Alyss 


	6. Brain Battles

_The 6__th__ chapter is up! The 6__th__ chapter is up! The 6__th__ chapter is up! The 6__th__ chapter is up! What the heck are you people doing reading this? Go read the chapter. NOW._

**Disclaimer: I-ay (Alyss-ay arter-Cay) oes-day ot-nay own-ay ilight-Tway.**

Chapter Six: Brain Battles

"No! There is no way I am going to high school! Nuh-uh! No Way!"

That was me arguing when I was told I was enrolled in high school. Now, who do you think won that argument? If you said me, then no cheese for you. Otherwise, why would I be standing outside the doors to Forks High? For fun? Yeah, right.

My brain was telling me a dozen different things. I'll give you a peek:

Characters: Gloating Part, Pity Part, Brainiac Part, Angry Part, Optimistic Part

_Setting: Valerie Walker's brain._

_Gloating Part: Hah, hah! I'm going to the legendary high school! The one that the famous Cullens went to! I'm so special! Hah, hah!_

_Pity Part: -throwing a pity party- NOOO! Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? All the bad things happen to me! Why? Why?_

_Brainiac Part (This big: ____): Yay! School! What new thing will I learn today?_

_Angry Part: -yelling at Braniac Part- Shut up you! Go dig a hole and die in it! –Starts pummeling Brainiac Part-_

_Optimistic Part: Maybe you should take anger management classes?_

_Angry Part: You wanna be next, buddy boy?!?_

_Optimistic Part: No thank you. You never know, school might not be that bad. –Everyone stares weirdly at Optimistic Part- What?_

See, it's a mess in there. How I live with myself…

Anyways, Alice had bought me a whole new wardrobe, a huge purse-like backpack, a state of the art laptop, tons of crayons, colored pencils, pens, paint, etc., an ipod, and much more. So I had no worries about not fitting in.

Emmett (who had driven me to school) nudged me on the shoulder. "What's wrong, Val?" He had taken to calling me Val.

"I am so scared. I do not want to be here."

A grin stretched across Emmett's features. "Just suck it up and go in. Here, I'll demonstrate." Emmett made a huge show of noisily sucking in some air, and then ran screaming like a barbarian through the doors of Fork High School. I groaned, and placed my head in my hands. There goes my good impression.

I took a deep breath, and pushed open the door to my new high school.

_Ta da! Aren't I magical? I still need a few more characters if you don't mind._

**Song Of The Day: American Pie – Don McLean**

_Love, _

_Alyss ___


	7. The Inside Scoop

Hi. Be prepared to meet your doom …in … HIGH SCHOOL!!!!! –Cue scary music. - MUSIC PLEASE!!! –Scary music plays- Thank you.

Disclaimer: I think you've read enough disclaimers to know what this should say. Chapter Seven: The Inside Scoop

My first thought was "Dude! This place is_ huge_!" And it really was. There must have been hundreds of students wandering aimlessly around the endless maze of halls. Wow. I just realized that that last sentence is enough to drive someone insane. Anyways, I had to ask some random guy how to get to the school office. He raised an arm and lazily pointed a finger at the hallway running west. I started off on my trek. Out of nowhere, Emmett popped out of the shadows to stand directly in my path.

"Aaagh!!!" I jumped back a step in fright. Once again, Emmett grinned. Darn him and his stupid grins.

"You lookin' for the office, Val?" Emmett asked. "It's just around this corner."

"Thank you very much Emmett, but I was doing perfectly fine on my own." I didn't mean to sound grumpy, but I was not in a good mood right now. High school! The nerve of them. The Cullens did have a good reason though. Right now, they needed time to think of theories of how this happened, and how to get me back. So, to get me out of their hair, they sent me to high school. Also, people would probably notice another girl staying with the Cullens. My cover story was that I was the Cullens newest adoptee. I just moved into their home a few days ago, and was still slightly uncomfortable using their last name. I really hoped they could get me back. I missed home. It had been three weeks since I first came, three weeks since my life turned upside down.

Emmett placed a rock hard hand on my shoulder and steered me through a doorway. A plaque above the door announced that this was the office. As soon as we entered, the lady at the front desk looked up and instantly started preening herself at the sight of Emmett.

"Hello there." The woman practically purred. "What can I do for you today Mr. Cullen?" she completely ignored me. I should have known. I know that they tell about the flirting in the books, but seeing it in real life was way worse. I mean, this woman was, like, in her forties or something. At least twice the age of Emmett. Well, not technically, but, ah, you know what I mean! It was amazing the power of the Cullens. I wish I had had that power at home. I liked a guy, but I wasn't sure if he liked me back, and now I am _so_ off track.

When we last left our handsome (and annoying) vampire, he was in the clutches of the evil Flirtatious-but-old-enough-to-be-my-mom-lady! Oh no! Well, that was fun. Emmett was now explaining the situation to … Mrs. Stuart. That was what her nametag said. Wow! A married woman! I guess love has no boundaries.

"This is Valerie Walker." That's my cue.

I waved my hand. "Hi." Mrs. Stuart glanced distastefully at me, and then turned her gaze back to Emmett. He continued to explain.

"We've just adopted her into the family. Valerie's parents both died in a fire. She hasn't gotten used to the last name yet, so she's keeping her original name for now." Emmett went through the routine. At last, Emmett was gone and I was alone. Well, basically alone.

Mrs. Stuart finally turned her disdainful eye to me. "Welcome to Forks High School. You'll need a schedule. I'll print one off for you right away." Something in her tone told me I'd be waiting a long time for that schedule. "I'll have someone show you around." She snapped her fingers as if calling attention. "Chelsea! Come here!" A girl, who had been sitting sulkily in a corner since I came in, reluctantly stood up and came over. "This is Chelsea Akerman. She is in the office for once again texting in class." She was kinda pretty, in an artificial kind of way. She had long blonde hair that looked good, but was probably dyed that color. Her eyes were a dull, blue color that stood out against her perfectly tan face. Also on her face was a pound of makeup. She had on frosted pink lipstick, light colored blush, eyeliner, blue shimmery eye shadow, and mascara. She must have been a master with makeup, but I don't believe that ever once in her life did she go natural. Chelsea was wearing short shorts, flip-flops, and a semi-tight pink tee shirt.

That does remind me. Alice would kill me if I don't tell you what I wore (more like what she picked out for me and forced me to wear) to my first day of school. Alice had combed my hair until it felt like silk, and she had (all by herself) added extremely cool side bangs that swept off to the right side of my face. I had on a pair of perfectly faded skinny jeans, and a light gray tank top with a purple cami underneath. On my feet was a pair of sneakers. All of the clothes were probably designer, knowing Alice.

With a start, I realized that Mrs. Stuart was talking again. "Chelsea will show you around to all your classes today. I bid you both adieu." Mrs. Stuart turned her face to a computer screen.

I turned to Chelsea. "Well, where do we start?"

_How you like? Thanks to sunrisejli129 for Chelsea. More characters will enter in the next few chapters. I need more entries for characters! Please!_

Song Of The Day: Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! – ABBA

_Love,_

_ALYSS ___


	8. The Nice Girl

_Hey. What's up? This is the 8__th__ chapter in case you don't know. Keepin' you informed. Sorry about not updating sooner. I lost the flashdrive for my laptop, so I couldn't download this chapter to the internet. No internet connection on my laptop._

**Disclaimer: ENOUGH WITH THE STINKIN" DISCLAIMERS!!!!! –Throws disclaimer out the window. There is a gigantic crash. - Oops.**

**Chapter Eight:** **The Nice Girl**

I'll give you the long and short version of my day. The short version goes first. There were many classes, some boring and others not so much. Chelsea seemed to think that they were all a complete waste of her time. In each class, I was introduced publicly. "This is Valerie Walker, she's the newest adopted daughter of the Cullens. Please make her feel welcome in your sophomore class." Uugh. I'd had enough of that. And yes, I am a sophomore. That's the short version.

Here's the long version. Math was first. We learned many tough equations that made no sense to my brain. I'm not a math fanatic. Then came Social Studies. I actually like that class. Too bad I couldn't participate. They were at the end of a unit and were studying for a test. Boo hoo. I passed with flying colors in Literature. Hey, after all that reading, you have to be good at something! Grammar was combined with Literature so the class was extra long. I suck at Grammar. Half the time I spell it 'Grammer'. That's what it sounds like! During lunch, I sat with a bunch of girls who kept asking me questions about my new "family". Some of those questions must have been rated 'R'. I am mentally scarred forever. That's another five years of therapy on top of my already life sentence. Plus, I could feel many eyes on my back. When I turned around to investigate, a lot of male heads quickly turned back to their tables. Maybe I should ask Alice not to do such a good job on how I look. Oh well.

Science was the most fun of all. Chelsea led me to the classroom, sat down with someone else, and left me standing all alone. We were doing chemistry, so we needed partners, and I didn't have one yet. I did see a table with no one sitting at it. Sigh. I sat down there. A few minutes later, a girl came in, looked around, and sat down next to me.

"Hi." She said in a small voice. "I'm Ella Brownstone"

"Valerie Walker." That was my reply. Ella had was of short status, had long, silky, black hair, and pretty blue eyes. She had on a blue shirt and skirt, sneakers, and a small blue bow in her hair, just above her right ear. Either she likes to coordinate, or she loves blue.

"Aren't you the girl who moved in with the Cullens?" Not again.

"Yes I am." Here come the questions.

But then she did something unexpected. "Cool." And that was all. Just, 'Cool'. Nothing more. I was in shock. I was also in joy! Finally, someone who doesn't care about the Cullens! Or me living with them!

I studied the beaker and liquids in front of us and realized that I didn't know anything about it.

"Um, what are we supposed to do, exactly?"

Ella laughed, a joyful sound. "Here, I'll show you." She poured a few liquids into the beaker, and stirred it around a couple of times. "There. Now we wait a few minutes then pour that," Ella pointed at a teal colored substance. "Into our concoction and we'll have the finished product." We continued to talk. I discovered that Ella liked dancing, writing, and reading. She also liked the color blue.

Suddenly there was a big boom and our science experiment exploded right in our faces. We had talked so much that we forgot about the chemistry project! It had sat too long, some chemicals had reacted, and we had our conclusion. I had made a friend. A good one.

_And that is the end of the 8__th__ chapter. Review please! I'm trying to make the chapter longer! Thank you Shannon for Ella!_

**Song Of The Day: Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

_Love,_

_ALYSS ___


	9. The Ninth Chapter

I am trying to not give away the plot just yet. I'm sorry if the next few chapters are just basic stuff. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so a lot of boring stuff will be compacted into chapters. Sorry!

**Disclaimer: The disclaimer is currently in the hospital, for, um … previous abuse. Heh … heh.**

Chapter Nine: The Ninth Chapter

Hello, and welcome to the ninth chapter of this book. How do I know? Well, you see, I'm kinda in this book.

Now that we've cleared things up, let's get on with this. I want lunch. Since I have nothing better to do, I'll give you week-by-week installments! Now doesn't that sound fun? We'll do it diary style. Oh, and by the way? Try not to die of boredom. I don't want to be the one who has to bury you.

1st day of 3rd week. A Sunday. I don't know the exact date. I was too lazy to go look at a calendar.

I lounged around on the couch most of the day watching cartoons. I love cartoons! The Cullens prepared the guest room for me, but I don't spend much time in it. I like the good ol' couch. After a while I got bored. So I got a movie and a bowl of popcorn and sat back down. Around noon, I ate lunch. A little later, I got in a fight with Emmett. He wanted to take me to the zoo, and taunt the bears there while pelting them with peanuts. I won that argument, with my womanly wit, thank you very much. Emmett went off to sulk in some corner. Just as my movie was ending, Jasper walked into the room.

"Do you know why Emmett is feeling murderous?"

"Yep." I answered, popping some more popcorn in my mouth.

"Do I want to know?" Jasper asked warily.

"Nope." Japer walked away. A few minutes later, Edward entered.

"Hey, Valerie? Did you give Emmett permission to look through your purse?"

"No. Why?" I instantly became suspicious. My purse held my few belongings from my world. Getting at it would be a perfect way to extract revenge.

"Because right now, he's upstairs emptying out the contents of it, and his thoughts concerning the purse are not what you would call pure." As an afterthought, Edward added "Unless you add the word 'evil' after it."

"EMMETT CULLEN! GET YOUR EVIL, ANNOYING BUTT DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND DRAG IT DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!" Even Edward winced, but there was no sign of Emmett coming down the stairs. I sighed. I turned to Edward and said grimly, "I'm going in. If I don't come back alive, give my purse and clothes to Alice. You can divide the rest amongst yourself." Edward nodded once and I headed up the stairs. "Ready or not here I come." I muttered under my breath. I found Emmett on the floor in my room, my purse also on the floor, with everything spilled out.

"Ah. Valerie, good. You're just in time for the show." At that moment, I noticed a can of pop behind his back. He tilted it menacingly over the purse.

I gasped. "You wouldn't."

Emmett grinned. I was really beginning to dislike his grins. "I would." He tilted the can of pop a little farther.

"If you tilt that soda any farther, I will seriously kill you."

A hand placed itself comfortingly on my shoulder. "And I'll help her." Came a pretty, feminine voice. Emmett's grin froze on his face. I looked over my shoulder to reveal a smirking Rose.

"Rosalie?" Emmett and I said the name at the same time, each with different emotions in our voices. Mine with confusion and wonder, his with pure fear.

"Yes, me." Was Rose's cool answer. I was surprised. This was the first time Rosalie had come anywhere near me, let alone help me! I was too distracted by this change of events, that I didn't notice the pop going to a very dangerous angle. By the time I did, the can was almost to the pouring point.

"Emmett." I warned and took a step closer. Turns out, I didn't need to kill Emmett; someone else did it for me.

A multi-color blur flew past me and tackled Emmett. Emmett was pinned to the floor in mere moments, and the pop went flying … right onto my outfit. Well, at least my from-home purse was spared. Alice stood up and brushed the non-existent dust from her clothes, and then she turned to reprimand he-of-many-grins.

"Emmett! I had a vision of you abusing a poor purse!" She picked my purse up from the ground and cuddled it to her chest. "What did the purse ever do to you? There, there." Alice started to console my purse, as she walked out of the room.

"Um, Alice? I kinda need my pur…" By that time Alice had already disappeared. Rosalie sighed.

"Don't worry, she'll give your purse back sooner or later. Probably after she plays dress up with it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go terrorize my three-year-old husband into saying sorry."

"Emmett isn't three-years-old." I pointed out.

"His maturity is." Rosalie said as she walked out of the room. I have to admit she had me there.

2nd day of 3rd week. Monday. Still too lazy to look at a calendar.

I had school today. Two words, very boring.

October 7th. Wednesday.

How did I know what today's date was? Read and you'll find out.

The first thing I heard when I woke up was, "Valerie! You're up!!!!!!!!!!" There really were that many exclamation points. I lifted my head to reveal a super happy Alice. "OMG!! I had a vision that you're going to come shopping with me, Valerie!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door.

"Alice!" I tried pulling away, but her vampire strength plus my morning sleepiness equals, my plan no work. "At least let me get dressed and eat breakfast first!" Alice considered this for a minute then skipped away calling "You have one hour!"

I decided to make the best of it. After I ate, I combed my hair and threw on a hoodie and jeans. I also grabbed my purse, which Alice had returned the day before. I didn't care about my appearance as much since I got here. I still wanted to look good, but I wasn't as into the latest fashions as I was before. I zoomed down the steps, almost running into a cross-looking Alice. "Aaugh!!" I yelled. Alice nimbly stepped out of the way just before I crashed into her, leaving me to run into the wall. "Ow." I whimpered, rubbing my head.

Alice started to scold me. "I told you that you had one hour and only one hour. You're five minutes late! That takes off of our total shopping time." She made a tsk-ing sound. "And those clothes! You'd better be happy that we're going shopping today." She hustled me into the car and drove down to the huge shopping mall.

An hour and a half later, Alice and I were finished shopping.

First, we went to the makeup isle. There, Alice firmly stated, "No less than ten things in each isle."

I let out a laugh. "Most people would say no _more _than ten things per isle. How much money did you bring anyway?" Alice wordlessly held up two large stacks of money extracted from her purse. On closer look, I discovered that each stack was made up of hundred-dollar bills.

All I did was stare. "What are you planning on doing, buying the entire store?"

If vampires could blush, Alice would be blushing. She turned her head away from me and mumbled, "Maybe."

I groaned and placed my head in my hands.

Alice quickly regained her happiness. "Look!" she exclaimed, holding up a tube of bright red lipstick. "Lipstick!" My head resumed its position in my hands.

After makeup, we looked for clothes. I tried on a few thousand ensembles before heading to the shoe department.

We fawned over all the cute pairs of shoes. Then, we decided to see who could find the most ridiculous shoe. We were in hysterics. I modeled a particularly ugly pair. It consisted of sky-high heel, too many straps to count, lacing up to the knee, had a few flowers on the foot, and was mustard yellow. Alice took one look, and doubled over once more. Still laughing, we headed over to the snack bar for cappuccinos and pretzels. Well, for me.

I had a blast.

Oh, and about the date thing, there was a huge sale announcing half off shoes today and the date was on the poster. Nothing exciting. On second though, maybe that was the whole reason Alice decided to take me shopping _today_. Hmm. I guess that's one of those things in life that you'll never know.

October 8th. Thursday.

When I got home from school, a voice from the kitchen announced, "Valerie's home. Good. Now we can start the family meeting." A meeting. Great. A family one at that. I headed up the stairs to my room where I could hide out until the meeting was over, when a voice stopped me.

"Now where do you think you're going, missy?" I looked down to see a quizzical Alice.

"Um, to my room." I pointed up the stairs. "So you guys can have your meeting in peace." Now all of the Cullens congregated at the bottom of the steps. Surprisingly, Jasper spoke up first.

"Yeah, that's why you're coming."

I pointed at my chest. "Me?"

Rosalie let out an exasperated sound. "Yeah you."

"You're part of our family now, Valerie." Esme looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"I-I am?" I managed to stutter.

Emmett wrapped me up in a humongous bear hug. "Of course you are, Val!"

I couldn't speak I was so surprised. They actually considered me family. I was just the freak that popped out of a book into their lives and now I'm family. I was touched.

Edward sighed. "Now that you finally get it, can we get on with the meeting?"

Bella patted his shoulder. "Of course, dear."

We headed to the dining room table, which we clustered around. Carlisle started. "Valerie, this mainly concerns you. And before you say it, yes you." I sunk down in my chair. They were really getting to know me. "This is about your… condition." Carlisle continued. "We have come up with no reasonable explanation of how you got here. We do, however, have an idea of how to get you back." I immediately perked up. "You got here by reading a book, our book. Correct?"

"Correct."

"My," Carlisle corrected himself when someone cleared their throat. "_Our_, theory is that if you read another book, then you will travel into that book. The one problem is that if we need to get you back to your world, then we need to find _your_ book."

"B-but that could take forever!" I exclaimed.

"We know. We'll try as hard as we can. As for now, you just have to sit tight and hope for the best. If we don't come up with anything, then we'll have to come up with another solution. We also have another problem, we don't even know what is in your book or what the title is." Carlisle explained.

"I know. Thank you so much!" I gave each one of them a hug then headed upstairs with a smile on my face.

By the end of the week, I wasn't as cheery.

_Aw, now Val is sad._ Song Of The Day: If Everyone Cared – Nickelback

_Love,_

_ALYSS ___


	10. No Sleeping Sleepovers

_HI!HI!HI!HI!HI!HELLO!HI!HI!HI!HI!HI!HI!HI!MY FAITHFUL READERS!!!_

**Disclaimer: I Dno't own Tilhwitgt or any oethr book on tihs stie. **

**Translation: I don't own Twilight or any other book on this site.**

Chapter Ten: No Sleeping Sleepover

October 11th. Sunday.

I was in my room, all my hopes and dreams crushed. Well, maybe not that dramatic, but I was not in a good mood. We still hadn't found my book. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go read The Ninth Chapter. And all the chapters before that. This week was boring, to say the least. Some points were interesting, and others, well, were not. Today was like any other day, lazy sitting on the couch. Of course, I wasn't allowed to do that for long.

Apparently, Rosalie had taken to being my watcher. She was there, in the shadows, watching me. I don't know why, after she had been so hostile to me when I first came. Maybe she felt bad for the way she acted, maybe she liked someone to take care of, like a mother would. I didn't know. Either way, she was there.

When Rose came in the living room and saw me being a couch potato, she shoved me off the couch and told me to put on sweats 'cause we were going on a walk. I should have known that Alice would be more than happy to help with a matching sweat outfit, because when I walked into my room, Alice was there with clothes.

She rapidly held up different strips of cloth to my forehead and arms, and then dug into one of the numerous bags that were placed in my room, and extracted a brown jogging suit and a maroon shirt. "Okay. Remember this, Valerie. You are a 'fall'. A FALL. Don't forget that. Browns, reds, dark purples, oranges, and pinks look very good on you. If you forget then I will hunt you down for all eternity!" Alice threatened. I nodded quickly and tried on the outfit.

When Alice spun me around to face the mirror, all I could get out was "Wow." Alice was right the colors_ did_ suit me. Alice put my strawberry blonde hair into a high ponytail and ushered my out into the hall.

Rosalie and I took our 'walk'. Yeah right. More like a sprint. Now I have a fitness instructor. Rosalie promised she'd make me do this every morning whether I want to or not.

"But Rose!" I whined.

"No buts, ands, or ors. I am going to get you into shape." She prodded my stomach. "In the time that you've spent here, you've gotten lazy. Plus, I am going to make sure that you take good care of your hair and body. In a few weeks, you will be gleaming."

"I'm not fat! I just have a bit of… pudge!" I protested.

Rose poked my stomach again. "More than a bit I'd say. Your pudginess is out of control."

"Did Alice put you up to this?" I questioned. "Did she have a vision that includes me looking absolutely perfect?"

Rosalie laughed, a tinkling sound. "No. I decided to do this all on my own." She looked over my outfit. "Though the matching outfit was her idea."

We devised a plan. Weekend mornings, we'd jog all three miles into town and back home. On week mornings, just a quick walk around the street (The street is quite big). Also on Sundays, there would be a trip to the spa. When Rosalie and I entered the house, Alice bombarded the both of us.

"Can I come to the spa with you on Sundays? Please, please, please? Pretty please with a Visa on top?"

Rose thought about this for a few seconds. "Only if you take the walks with us too."

Alice's face fell. "But I don't wanna take stupid walks!" She seriously sounded like a six-year-old.

I crossed my arms over my chest and firmly said, "No walk, no spa." If I had to work to get the treat, then so did she.

Alice walked away, exaggerated sadness in every step.

Rosalie walked away grumbling, "She can walk five miles in a mall easily, but she can't walk three miles just to walk."

I went upstairs to study for I had many tests that week. Wow. A lot happened that day. And that was just the morning. Later on Rose and I did go to the spa. I was SO relaxed. I got a facial, massage, and a manicure/pedicure! My nails were black tipped white, and my toes were white tipped black. They looked so cute! Nothing much happened for the rest of the day. Well, except for Emmett being thrown out of the house for getting on Rose's nerves. That was hilarious.

October 12th. Monday.

Try this; wake up at four-thirty am. Take a jog around the block. Mix in some pitch-black darkness, extreme sleepiness, and pouring rain. Now doesn't that sound fun? I had to do that, and I rated it a two out of ten. And I was being nice!

After my morning full of sunshine, I had to (unfortunately) go to school. To my surprise, it actually wasn't that boring. I got in trouble numerous times for almost sleeping in class. I wanted to say "Hey. It's not my fault a vegetarian vampire forced me to take a walk against my will at an early hour." I didn't think that would go over very well though. To add onto the joy, I had three tests in the same number of hours. Thankfully I studied.

During grammar, I sat next to Ella, in hopes of getting better grades since she rocks while I suck at that particular subject. Halfway through the lesson, we were given a free period to do whatever we want (That excludes burning down the school, trying to kill someone, jumping off buildings, and anything else life threatening.) The teacher actually told us this. Do they think we're dumb?

Back to topic. Ella and I were chatting away when I heard some hushed whispering behind me. I turned my head slightly so that out of the corner of my eye, I could see Chelsea talking to some other girl, Kammy or Kamryn or something. Either way, she was a head popular.

I only caught bits and pieces of the conversation.

"She's so weird." I could see Chelsea looking at my table while saying that. Did she mean Ella or me? I hoped to find out.

"Dresses in blue… freaky person…braniac." Now I knew they were talking about Ella. She is the only person I know who constantly dresses in blue. Like today, she was wearing a light blue skirt that swished around her ankles and a white peasent blouse with a blue bracelet. Her silky, black hair was tied up in a blue ponytail. But that didn't mean that she's freaky! How dare they talk about my friend like that! She has an extremely kind heart! I looked beside me to find that Ella eyes were tearing at the edges. She'd heard the conversation too. How could people be so mean? I vowed never to gossip again. I probably wouldn't last a week, but it was the thought that counted. Caught up in my valiant dreams, I almost missed the next hushed whispers.

"She's cool." Oh, so now they mock her coolness. "Why does she hang out with geeks like the blue freak?" Wait. The other girl was talking about me now? She thought I was cool? Major curveball there. I tuned in once again.

"…lives with Cullens…" that had to be Chelsea. She heard the lady in the office say that, and I hadn't told anyone but Ella, and she swore never to say a word.

"She does?" That one word was full of amazement and jealousy. Groan. I really did not want the word to get out.

"Uh huh." Was Chelsea's quick reply. From the corner of my eye, I could see the other girl's face fill with deviousness.

"Well then, if she does, then that is a perfect way to get close to them." Chelsea's face was still a blank. Kammy or whatever sighed and spelled it out for her. "The Cullen guys are cute, right? We like the Cullen guys, right? Well, if we can get her to be friends with us, then she'll take us over to her house every once in a while, right? And when we come over, the Cullen guys will be there, and we can woo them with our womanly charm. See?"

"Aahh." Now Chelsea got it. I was going to have to be very careful around those two. Unless… I had a brilliant plan. You'll find out later. Probably not in this chapter though. You have to wait.

I leaned over to whisper to Ella, "Ignore those weirdoes, they just wish that they could be as cool as us." I could tell that even though she didn't really believe me, she was thankful for the comfort. She sniffled and gave a small smile.

Once grammar was over, Ella and I headed back to homeroom to pack up for the end of the day. I was just putting my stuff into my coolio backpack, when I heard a small voice behind me. "Hey, Val?" I turned around to see Ella standing there looking quite uncomfortable. "Um… I w-was wondering, w-would you like t-to sleepover a-at my house t-this Friday?" This must have been very hard for Ella to do because not once have I heard her stutter so much. She mistook my dumbfounded look because she quickly hurried to correct herself. "I-I mean, y-you don't have to if you d-don't want to!"

I reassured her right away. "No, no! I would love to come!" I gave her a smile. "What time Friday?" Ella relaxed and grin overtook her features. "From 5 o' clock to Saturday. Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around me and skipped back to her desk. I was glad to make Ella's day.

October 13th. Tuesday.

When I 'told' Alice (she had actually foreseen it) that I was going to a sleepover, her first thought was, "Shopping!" I barely weaseled my way out of it. I mean, I had just gone shopping last week; I wasn't in need of new clothes just yet. Apparently, Alice didn't agree. She resolved to not speak to me and she lasted less than a day. Actually longer than I expected.

The rest of the week was a blur, and before I knew it, it was Friday. See? I do know how to skip time without using time markers.

October 16th. Friday.

School went by super fast. At 5 o' clock, I was standing in front of Ella's house, my arms full of sleepover gear. I only rang the doorbell once when the door was flung open. Ella gave me a gigantic hug, not even glancing at the two Cullens behind me. She ushered me inside, and Alice and Jasper brought my other bags inside. I had made the mistake of letting Alice pack for me, so now I had no less than 100 bags. Hopefully it wasn't entirely clothes. I mean, I was staying for _one_ night, not an entire week.

Ella pointed the way to her bedroom so Alice and Jasper could get going. Then, she led me to the kitchen, where fresh out of the oven cookies were waiting. I bit into one, letting the soft, chewy goodness melt in my mouth. "Did you bake these yourself?" I asked her incredulously.

Ella grabbed a cookie for herself and shook her head no. "My mom made them. She is a pro cookie maker." Ella stuck her head in a door. "Mom! Valerie's here!" She turned to face me. "My mom wants to meet you."

As if on cue, Mrs. Brownstone came rushing into the room. Her cheeks were flushed, and her short, black hair was in disarray, though she was smiling, and her blue eyes were filled with kindness. She looked exactly like an older version of Ella, except with short hair. "So this is the legendary Valerie." Ella and I blushed at the same time. Mrs. Brownstone shook my hand. "I've heard so much about you. Welcome to our house. I'm Mrs. Brownstone." She looked me over. "I see you're into the latest fashions."

I glanced down at my colorful converse, black skinny jeans, and Abercrombie tee shirt, and ran a hand through my layered hand. "Alice." That one word held much meaning.

Mrs. Brownstone chuckled. "Ah. I know the little twerp. She's the one I always see decorating her house. She does a fantastic job, though she does tend to go overboard a lot." I had never heard anyone call Alice a twerp, so I just stood there dumbfounded until a pixie head suck itself over the railing.

"Did someone say my name?" Alice questioned.

"We were just talking about your sense of fashion and choice of models." I said. Alice skipped down the stairs and made me do a model twirl. At that moment, Jasper walked down the stairs. "We're finished! Come on Alice." He waved as he walked out the door. "Have fun Val!"

"I will!" I yelled back.

"Come on!" Ella motioned for me to follow her up the stairs. " I have a lot planned. We're going to have so much fun!"

What does Ella's room look like? What will they do at the sleepover? Find out in the next exciting episode of "World Of Books: The Beginning"! I know it took a while for me to update this time, but I don't have a lot of time on the computer and I have to much schoolwork. Also I'm making longer chapters, so I have to come up with more stuff. If you want, I can PM you when I update, so you don't have to check to see, and be disappointed. I can do that.

Song Of The Day: We Got The Beat – The Go-Go's

_Love,_

_ALYSS ___


	11. Dreams And Interior Designing

Okay everyone. Now for the eleventh chapter. I feel as if I've been writing this story for so long, when in reality, it's only been about a month. Freaky.

**Disclaimer: Randomnessrocks!Iamsorandom!Iamalsoonsugarhighrightnow!I''townTwilight,sothere!It'??**

Chapter Eleven: Dreams And Interior Designing

Everyone (hopefully) knows where we left off, so I'm not going to even bother with saying the date. Ella and I finally went to bed at five in the morning. The sleepover was so rockin'!! Oops. I'm a little ahead of myself. I'd better start where I left off.

Ella led me up the stairs down a long hallway to a door at the far end. A sign on the door pronounced in flowery letters "Ella's Room". The interior was amazing to say the least. She still had nothing on Alice, but it was definably a good start. Her walls were vertically striped light blue and sea green with tiny strips of white in between. One wall had floor to ceiling windows that gave you a perfect view of the small balcony right outside. On either side of those windows were fluttering white lace curtains. Ella's room had a caramel colored hardwood floor. Her bed was fit for a princess. It was queen sized, with a high back. The sheets were teal and blue, with small threads of gold and white woven in. The pillow was set to match. Her bed included a canopy that cascaded in all its translucent light blue glory down the sides and enclosed the bed. Ella's dresser was a simple white one with a gigantic mirror behind it. A golden leaf pattern surrounded the edges of the mirror to create a rippling reflection effect. Her closet was a dugout on the northern side with a white silk curtain draped over it to partition it in a way. An entire wall was designated to books. Journals, fiction, science, poems, they were all there. In short, her room was breathtaking.

Ella must have noticed me standing there gaping like a fish because she soon explained. "My mom's an interior designer." Ahh. That explained a lot. Ella stared at me. "Valerie. Don't tell me you didn't notice the downstairs rooms!"

I sheepishly bowed my head. "No. I was too absorbed with my cookie." Ella laughed and flicked a switch. Suddenly, the room was brighter. My head snapped up. I hadn't noticed any lamps. Then I noticed a small, crystal chandelier on the ceiling that gave off a medium glow. Wow.

Ella led me through a small door on one wall. "This is where we will be hanging most of the time."

I gaped once again. "Is this still part of your room?" I asked incredulously.

Ella beamed. "Yup!" This room had white walls splatter painted rainbow and had a tan carpet. In one corner, there was a TV with a stand full of videos and DVD's right next to it. In another corner, there was a popcorn machine and a mini fridge. A vanity full of makeup and hair supplies occupied another section. The main focus was on the three beanbags that were smack-dab in the middle of the floor. On was blue, one was teal, and the last was white. A close to the ground table stood in between the three chairs, and a funky lamp was placed on it. Also included in the room was, a phone, a bookstand, a Wii, a karaoke machine, and a CD player.

Ella spread her arms wide and announced. "Welcome to the party room!"

I just stood there. "You know, I'll have to ask Alice to decorate my room like that." Then I remembered that Alice had already seen this room. "Wait. Never mind. Alice is probably already at home redecorating each and every room like this."

Ella smiled. "I don't doubt it." We laughed, then unpacked my bags and got everything settled.

At six, Ella's mom called us down for dinner. When we got back upstairs, I asked Ella a question. "When does your dad get home?"

Ella looked at the ground. "My parents got divorced five years ago. My dad died in a car crash two years ago."

I immediately felt ashamed. Ella saw me blushing and said, "It's okay. I'm used to it now. It's just a touchy subject."

After we jumped that hurdle, everything else ran pretty smoothly.

"So… what do you wan to do first?" Ella asked. "Movie or a game?"

I though about it for a while. "Hm. We should do an action movie now, and then later do a scary one. We should have games and snacks in between."

We watched 'The Princess Bride'. It's an old movie. It's about a plain girl named Buttercup. She falls in love with a farm boy named Wesley, but a few years later, he has to go out to sea for five years. More than five years pass, and in Wesley's absence, Buttercup is engaged to Prince Humperdink. While she is riding in the woods one day, three men kidnap Buttercup. A short, but genius man named Visini, a swordsman named Inigo Montoya, and a gigantic man named Fezzic. After the four set sail, they notice a ship following them. They christen the man onboard 'The Man In Black', for obvious reasons. He rescues Buttercup and heads back for the palace. By accident, Buttercup discovers that The Man In Black is actually Wesley. When they reach the palace, Buttercup makes Humperdink promise not to hurt Wesley. He does, but secretly does not keep his promise. He tortures Wesley to near death, and Wesley finds out about the prince's evil plan. If you want to know how it ends, go rent the movie. It rocks. It is also hilarious.

After the movie, we decided to decide which game we should play. After much discussion, we finally decided on 'Life'. I set up the game while Ella put a CD in her CD player. The name of the band was Radiation. Apparently they're some sort of rock/hip hop group. Their music actually wasn't that bad.

At the end of the game, Ella won with $6,538,770. I ended up with a measly $75,380. I had been in debt for most of the game. Another fun fact; in the game, you get married and chose a house and a job and everything. Here were the results:

Ella: Mansion, artist with a hundred thousand dollar salary, happily married with two kids, AND she won the noble peace prize and discovered the cure for cancer.

_Val: Trailer, movie star with a sixty thousand dollar salary, lost job halfway through, technician with a thirty thousand dollar salary, married with five kids and they all share one bathroom in the tiny trailer._

Go figure.

After 'Life', we danced around and sang to a whole CD. Her mom came up once to yell at us for being so loud, and ended up dancing with us. We each danced to our own style. Mrs. Brownstone disco danced, I did hip-hop (pretty badly might I add), and Ella did a ballet/breakdance combo. She rocked. I tried doing it and fell flat on my butt. Everyone laughed at me. -Sniff-

When we settled down, Ella and I made popcorn and got soda from the mini-fridge. Mrs. Brownstone reappeared with a fresh batch of chocolate-chip-cookies a few minutes later. I was once again in heaven. I plopped down on the teal beanbag and Ella sat on the white one while we slurped our sodas.

"So," I started casually. "What do you want to do next?"

Ella grinned an evil grin. She looked so much like Emmett that I just had to shudder. "Truth or Dare."

Of course. Truth or Dare. The typical sleepover game. "You're so on." I shot back. We started immediately. I went first. "Ella, Truth or Dare?"

She thought for a moment. "Truth." She finally decided. "I wan to start out safe."

"Who do you like?"

Ella gave a groan. "Everyone asks that question."

"Quit stalling and answer it." I demanded.

"Blake Napier. He is so cute! And really nice too."

"What's he look like?" I asked eagerly.

"He's really tall." She gestured with her hands. "And he had short, black hair with soft gray eyes." She frowned. "The only problem is, he's the brother of Kamryn."

"Kamryn? Who's that?"

Ella heaved a sigh. "She's the girl who was gossiping with Chelsea in grammar."

"The girl with the dirty blonde hair and dull gray eyes?" I asked.

"Yep" Ella clarified.

"Uhg." I said. "I really dislike her."

"Same here. Anyways, my turn. Truth or Dare?"

I tapped my finger against my chin. "Hmm. Dare."

Ella got a wicked look on her face and I instantly regretted my choice. This girl could be seriously evil when she wants to. "I dare you to call Kamryn and tell her that it's Edward Cullen. Say that he thinks he's in love with her and needs to talk to her. We'll see just how gullible she is."

I rubbed my hands together. "I love this dare. One problem. I don't have her number."

"Don't worry. I got it from her when I was still considered cool."

I gave her a one armed hug. "Don't worry, you're still cool in my book."

She flashed me a smile. "Thanks Val. You're definably a good friend." With that, Ella disappeared into the other section of her room. A few seconds later, and she was back with a small piece of paper in her hand. "I knew I'd need this sooner or later." She handed it to me and I pulled out my cell phone. I quickly dialed the number on the scrap of paper and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Came a snobby voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Kamryn? This is Edward Cullen." I tried to make my voice sound as low and manly as possible. Still it sounded nothing like the deep music that was Edward's voice.

There was silence on the other end. Then; "EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I swear I was momentarily deaf in my right ear. "OMG! OMG! OMG!" Finally Kamryn got a hold of herself, though she still sounded slightly hysteric. "What is it?"

"Umm." I didn't really know how to phrase it, but I quickly saved myself. "Kamryn. I think that you're the one for me. I know I only knew you for one year before I went off to college, but I think that you're beautiful and I need to talk to you about this. I'm a little confused myself about… all this. Could you meet me at my house?" I waited. "Kamryn? Kamryn?" There was no answer. "Oh, well." I said, and then hung up.

I looked over to see Ella laughing uncontrollably in the corner. I was offended at first, and then joined her in laughter.

"My turn." I said, when we stopped laughing. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She replied immediately.

I wanted to come up with something really good, so it took me a while. "I dare you to take a little of each type of soda in the fridge, mix them all together, and drink all of it."

Ella did it. She didn't look too disgusted, just a little queasy when she actually drank it.

"That tasted… interesting." She choked out when she finished drinking. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare. I love dares."

She looked at me as if deciding whether I was out of my mind or not. "Okay… I dare you to strike some crazy poses while I take pictures of them."

"Only if you promise not to send them to the entire student body."

She raised her right hand. "I promise."

Many giggles and ten pictures later, it was once again my turn. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

I tried to come up with an interesting Truth, when my cell phone rang. I checked the call ID and said "Don't worry, Ella, it's just someone from my family calling." I opened my cell. "Hello?"

"Valerie, may I ask why a teenage girl showed up at our door, asking what I wanted to talk to her about and telling me that I could kiss her now?"

I giggled at Edward's tone of voice. "Sure you can ask, doesn't mean you're gonna get any answers." I aimlessly twirled a piece of hair around my fingertips. "You can tell us what happened though, and we _might_ tell you what we know."

Edward growled. "Just tell me."

I gave a theatric sigh. "It's too bad you can't read minds." I phrased the statement so that Ella would think I meant that he can't read minds and it's too bad he can't. Edward would know I mean that it's too bad that his power didn't extend far enough to reach us.

Edward finally relented. "I tell you. Well, I was at home when-"

"Wait!" I suddenly cut him off and turned my phone on speaker so that Ella could hear the story also. "Okay. You can continue now."

Edward sighed. "I was at home when the doorbell rang. Thankfully all the others were hu- getting food." Only I knew what he meant by that sentence. "I opened the door to find Kamryn Napier, that is her name? Standing outside. She started talking before I could ask her what she was doing there. In a rushed voice and a love crazed expression on her face she began; 'Edward! I'm here now! What is it you wanted to talk to me about! What was so important, dear?' At that point I almost died. She called me 'Dear'. I did get to ask her what the heck she was doing out there. She stared at me as if wondering if I was crazy. I, of course, thought it was the other way around. She continued. 'You don't remember? You called me and told me that you loved me!' She threw her arms around me. 'Well I love you too! Eddie-poo!' At that point, I calmly asked her if she was supposed to be in a mental asylum right now and shut the door in her face. Last I checked she was still out there in the rain. I have just told you my part, now it is your turn."

I thought I was going to die of laughter. "Well-you see-I-we-" It's so hard to get stuff out when you're laughing really hard. Finally I managed to sputter; "Truth or Dare! I-dared-call-her-say-I-you-and-loved-her!" My sentence made no sense, but thankfully Edward's enhanced brain got it.

"I see." He said in a dry voice. "I better go now."

"Are you going to tell Kamryn what happened?"

"Let me think. No, I don't think so. That girl was exasperating!"

"Thank you Edward!" Ella and I chorused as I shut the phone.

"So," I said. "Whose turn is it?"

After a few more rounds of Truth or Dare, we settled down a bit. We unanimously decided to do makeovers next. Ella and I snuck downstairs to grab her mom's nail care kit. Ella forced me to let her do me first.

"Please Valerie?"

"Okay, okay." I grumbled as I sat down in front of the vanity. She actually did a pretty good job. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail with small braids woven in. Tiny jewels were on the sides of my head. My eyes were a sparkly blue color outlined in deep black. My lips were simply glossed and I had a natural shade of blush. Ella had painted my nails dark blue with white tips and a light blue and silver pattern on them. Next I forced Ella down into the seat. At long last, I got to enforce the skills Alice had taught me. Ella gasped when I was finished.

"It-it's- it look beautiful." Ella managed to get out, tentatively touching her hair. I had put tiny strips of braid reaching across her scalp to the back of her head. Each plait had a small red ribbon woven in. the braids ended just at the back of her head, letting her sleek black hair flow freely down her back, ribbons included. Her eyes had a light shade of green on top, to bring out the blueness of her eyes. Natural blush and red lips completed the look; making her face look pale, which looked pretty and brought her eyes out even more. I had made her nails blue, red, and yellow; all swirled together, yet not mixed.

"Wow." She breathed. "I should have you as my everyday makeup artist."

"I would be honored." I added. "If I only had more time in my morning schedule. I already have a jog with Rosalie, a fashion show with Alice, and an insult at Emmett. With all that, my schedule is pretty much packed."

Ella stared at me. "You take a walk in the morning with _Rosalie_?" I nodded. "Wow. She never seemed like a friendly person to me. Though the fashion show with Alice doesn't sound to bad."

We flopped onto her bed and looked over the latest magazines.

"Ooh! Look at him!" I said, jabbing at a photograph.

Ella glanced over. "Which one?"

I pointed again. "Him! Taylor Lautner! Isn't he so cute?" I sighed and fell back against the bed, holding the magazine against my chest.

"Eh. He's okay."

"Just okay?! I am offended."

Ella snorted, "I'm sure you are. But look! Robert Pattenson! Now he's cute."

"I think he puts a gallon of hair gel in his hair a day." I said.

"You're probably right Val, but he is still hot."

"What I can't believe is that he's going out with Kristen Stuart. She can do way better. Though she needs to smile more. She always has the same 'blah' expression on her face."

"It makes you wonder." We chatted and gossiped some more until midnight. Ella had a tradition. When you are staying up late, you have to scream and jump around at exactly midnight. I added on that you have to also chug a soda of your choice. What? Emmett was rubbing off on me.

So at exactly midnight, Ella and I danced to a song and sang the words at the top of our lungs. I gulped an orange Fanta, and Ella got Cherry Cola. Her mom came up in a nightdress to tell us to settle down and we told her never. She glared at us and told us once again to settle down. Then she left. We ate and talked for a little longer.

At one point, Ella tried to teach me some ballet moves. I think I sprained my ankle. Ella gave me an 'F' for the day and gave up.

I don't know how late it was when we decided to watch our chosen horror movie. We chose the movie 'Deadly Sleepover'. It's about this girl who decides to host a sleepover. She invites six of her closest friends over. They have fun until midnight. That's when they find one of the girls in the kitchen with a butcher knife in her chest. From then on, every hour at the hour, one of the girls die. They can't go for help because the parents are gone, the door is somehow locked from the outside, and the windows won't open. When it reaches the point where there is only one girl left, the girl who invited them all over, you find out who the killer is. It's the main girl's older brother. He has gone insane and is driven to kill. The last girl barely escapes death only by killing her brother. The best part of the movie is when the last girl has just escaped death and finds the front door unlocked. She steps outside into a beautiful sunrise. When her parents come home, she frantically tries to tell them everything. They call the police to arrest their daughter for killing everyone, when, in truth, she killed only her brother and that was to defend herself. The police decide to lock her in an asylum. The last scene is where the asylum van drives away. You see the girl's face through a small window. They give you a close-up and you slowly see her eyes fill with the same madness her brother's eyes had. It was scary. Ella and I were seriously freaked.

We moved our sleeping bags into Ella's main room just in time to see the start of a sunrise. We looked at each other, remembering the movie. We both laughed and crawled into our sleeping bags.

We woke up at ten to choco-chip pancakes. They made the world go round. At eleven, Bella picked me up and I waved goodbye. Ella waved back.

It felt so good. So good to have nice friends, friends I could trust. It felt so good to just forget about all the havoc that was going on around me.

It felt good to be normal.

_Awww. So sweet! Happy ending and the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope you liked it! Just for the record, Radiation is not a real band. I just made them up. 'deadly sleepover' is also fake. I came up with it. 'The Princess Bride' on the other hand, is a real movie. Go see it!_

Song Of The Day: Fifteen – Taylor Swift

_Lovve,_

_ALYSS ___


	12. Of The Canine Kind

I'm back! And ready to type! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Kamryn Napier is from sunrisejili129! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: Ummm… I own Twilight! Thank you! –people start throwing stuff at Alyss while screaming that she doesn't- Okay! Okay! I don't own Twilight! Now stop throwing stuff!**

Chapter Twelve: Of The Canine Kind

Today was… eventful, to say the least.

I got home from Ella's, my strange energy rapidly fading. I was barely awake when I reached the doorstep. Alice opened the door for Bella and I.

She took one look at me and exclaimed, "Valerie! How much sleep did you get last night? You go up to your room right now and go to bed!"

I held out my arms. "Carry me." So she did. Very grudgingly, might I add. I fell asleep within a minute of my head touching the pillow.

When I awoke, I found Alice sitting on a chair that was placed in a corner of my room.

"Have a good rest?"

I nodded as I tried to shake the sleep from my head. Right now, everything seemed to be in a haze.

"Yep. You?"

"Now Valerie! You know very well I don't sleep!" She reprimanded me in mock anger. "I'm up here to compliment you."

"On what?"

"You made Eddie frustrated! You are one of few who have that ability! Congrats!"

I smiled. Alice was so awesome. In many more ways than one.

"Now, you better go downstairs for lunch, Esme will kill you if you're not down there soon. You know how she feels about good nutrition." Alice said.

I groaned. "You make this sound like some horror movie where _I'm_ the main course."

Alice smiled in that way she has. "You never know, Valerie." She skipped out of the room before I could ask her what she meant by that.

Grudgingly, I made my way downstairs where a delicious smell welcomed me. Laid out on the dining room table was food aplenty. Ham, mashed potatoes with gravy, French fries, green beans, a fruit dish, salad, many kinds of dressing, soda, water, ice, milk. It was a lot to take in, but it looked so appetizing that I couldn't help but walk towards it.

As I walked through the doorway to my feast, something popped out in front of me.

"RAWG!!!!!!"

"AAHHHH!!!!!"

The first scream was Alice, and the second was mine, sadly.

Alice smirked up at me (I'm five-foot-three) and said; "See? I told you that you never know."

"Quit being such a know-it-all, Alice." I grumbled as I walked towards the table. "Hey, is anyone else coming over to eat 'cause I know I'm not gonna be able to eat all this by myself."

"Nope."

"Sigh. Esme." I sat down to eat because I didn't want all that food to go to waste. It tasted… beyond delicious. I noticed Alice still standing behind me; making me feel quite awkward.

"Umm… Alice?"

"Mm-hm?" She replied.

"What are you doing still standing there?" Alice fidgeted. She looked like Emmett when he had a huge secret. Or when someone has to go to the bathroom bad. Alice couls never keep a secret for long. "Tell me." She squirmed. I knew I was very close to discovering what it was she was keeping from me. "You know you want to." I said in a singsong voice.

"Okay!" She blurted. "I'm taking you to town today!" I froze, groaned, and put my head on the table, which turned out not to be such a good idea because of my plate of food on front of me. My bangs got a taste of the gravy. Yum.

"We just went clothes shopping last week!" I exclaimed.

"We don't have to go shopping for clothes if you don't want to, Valerie." Alice said in a small voice. I felt ashamed that I had exploded at her when she hadn't even mentioned clothes.

"I was just thinking it could be a girl's day out. You, me Rose, and Esme, if she wants to come." Alice continued. "We can just explore, go to exotic stores, have dinner, well, you have dinner, and just all-around bond." Noticing my expression Alice added, "If you want to."

I threw my arms around her, ignoring the cool temperature of her skin. "That sounds great!" I stepped back, embarrassed. "Sorry about before, Alice. I was a little cranky. Loss of sleep and all."

Now Alice looked like she felt weird then too. "It's okay. You're still my friend, Valerie." She turned to me and grinned. "Now how about that girl's day out?"

We started with just window-shopping. One-by-one we each left the group to go into places of our own interest. Bella went in a bookstore.

"De ja vu?" Alice teased, recalling Bella's nasty experience as a human including a bookstore and some drunks.

"Yep!" Bella called, teasing back. "But this time I'll hurt them instead of them hurting me." We all chuckled. Esme volunteered to go in there too. I heard one of them whispering about once again trying to find my book. I felt so bad, like I was a-a an inconvenience. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Nothing." Alice and Rosalie stared at me. Their looks plainly said, "We don't believe you."

"Okay. There's so many shops, and I want to go into every one." Glancing at a fishing store, I added, "Well, almost every one. But I don't have enough time!" Alice and Rose seemed to think that was a sufficient answer and left me alone after that. Rose stopped to go into a nail salon and Alice goggled over some cute pairs of shoes that were dominating a store window. Soon, I was all alone.

I continued strolling down the street. Something glittery caught my eye as I walked. I turned my head for a second to see what it was and promptly walked into someone.

I fell right on my rear.

"Sorry about that!" Said the someone in question as he loomed over me. "I didn't see you there. Looking away and all. I'm Tony." Tony stretched out a hand to help me up and I gladly took it.

"Valerie." I said, then took a closer look. Tony had shaggy blonde hair that stuck out from under a black skater hat. He was dressed in a long white t-shirt with a gray shirt over top, slightly ripped jeans, sneakers, and, duh, the skater hat. The thing that really stuck out though, were his sparking green eyes filled with friendliness. Something about him was familiar. I voiced this thought aloud as he helped me up. "You look familiar."

Tony laughed and something made me want to laugh along. "You know," Tony said. "That just might have something to do with the fact that I go to your school. Geometry and Literature? Remember?"

"Ahh." Now it all made sense. "You're _that_ kid!"

Tony snorted. "You make me sound so important."

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. not-looking-where-I'm-going." I retorted.

Tony held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "Whoa! Calm down, Valerie." He looked around. "Hey, you wanna get some pizza?"

Since everyone else was gone and I had nothing better to do, I said, "Sure."

We headed down to the pizza place at the end of the block. Tony took a seat and motioned for me to join him, so I sat across from him.

"What do you want?"

"I-I don't really know. I ate lunch about an hour ago and I haven't been here before so I don't know what they have." I managed to get out.

"There is a thing called a menu, you know." Tony joked. I whacked him upside the head as best as I could, considering I was across the table.

"I could've sworn I heard an echo when I hit you. Is your head hollow?"

"No. Is yours?"

We continued to joke around until our meals finally came. I had decided on a personal pan cheese pizza with a side of fruit and Sprite, while Tony got a pepperoni pizza, sundae, and Pepsi. As we ate, we talked about ourselves. I told him my cover-up story about how I moved here, and Tony talked about what he liked to do.

"I hate school. Especially 'F's'."

"Why?" I asked. "Is it because you have one?"

Tony blushed. "Yeah." He mumbled. "Three, actually. You got any, Valerie?"

"Nope." I said proudly. "I am a straight 'A' student who is in volleyball and the book club. Well, Alice forced me into book club, but still. What do you like to do?"

"I love to skateboard. I was trying out some tricks when I ran into you." A look of remembrance came upon Tony's face. "Crap! I forgot my skateboard back there. I have to go."

I stood up with him. "I'll go too." I said.

He looked at the food I still had on my plate. "But you're not done, Valerie. Listen, you keep eating and I'll be back in a little bit."

"No. I'll come. I ate lunch only an hour ago. I'll be fine." Of course, Tony had long since finished his pizza. I swear boys are bottomless pits when it comes to eating.

He and I split the bill and we walked out the door to the corner where we had bumped into each other, and, sure enough, there sat a lonely skateboard.

"My skateboard! I found it!" He exclaimed, picking up the skateboard in a loving embrace. He must have been _way_ too obsessed with skateboarding.

"Yeah, I see that." I said sarcastically, and then glanced at my watch. I cursed. "Dang it! I'm late to meet Alice! She will send out a search patrol if I'm even a second late!"

Tony looked a bit depressed that I had to go. He grabbed my arm as I started to take off. "Wait, Val. Can I at least have your number if you have to leave so soon?"

I quickly rattled off the digits and then ran off, calling over my shoulder, "Bye, Tony! See you in school!" I was sad to go. I had had a lot of fun.

Alice was going hysteric when I reached the place where we were supposed to meet. When she saw me, a look of relief passed over her face. "There you are, Valerie! I was so worried about you!"

When I told her that I'd grabbed a snack with Tony, she looked extremely joyful.

"Eee!" She squealed. "Valerie has a boyfriend! Eee!"

I groaned. I was doing that a lot these days. "Alice, we got pizza. I do not have a boyfriend!"

When Alice continued her happy rant, Bella leaned over and whispered to me, "Don't worry. It'll only last a few weeks and then it will slowly die away. You'll be fine." Yeah, like that was supposed to cheer me up.

During the night, I had a nightmare that I had been having for the past few nights. In the dream, I am living with the Cullens. They are sick and tired of me being there and they wish that I would just go back to my world and never come back. That was why they were throwing themselves into the work about my book. Also in the dream, they blame me for ruining their lives. That night, I snapped. I couldn't stand it anymore. My dream was telling me the truth; I was the cause of most of the Cullens problems. They may say so otherwise, but that was what was really happening. I was just some freak who stumbled into their lives and was ruining everything.

As quietly as I could manage, I slipped on a hiking outfit, a winter coat, and hiking boots. I opened my door a sliver and wiggled out. As I passed Carlisle's study, I heard muffled whispers.

"We have to get her back." It sounded like Carlisle. "She doesn't belong here." I was too upset to notice the tinge of sadness in Carlisle's voice.

"Ugh." That had to be Rose. "I don't know how much more of this I can stand." They all hated me. Wiping away silent tears, I crept outside. If I had only stayed a little bit longer, I would have heard Rosalie finish her sentence; "You know I hate reading, so if I have to read another book, I will barf."

"Um, Rose?" Emmett asked. "You can't barf. You're a vampire."

"I know that, Emmett."

But I didn't stay long enough to hear all that. Maybe it was for the best. If I had heard the rest then I probably wouldn't have continued running away and we never would have discovered what we did. Hold on a minute, I'm getting ahead of myself. Deep breathes.

Anyways, as soon as I thought I was far enough away, I broke into a run. Tears blurred my vision as I ran through branches and leaves. Finally, I had ran out of tears and felt like resting. I sat down on a fallen log and tried to think of what to do. At that point, I had nothing.

I don't know what time it was when I heard a rustle in the bushes. I whipped around in time to see a sandy wolves tail disappear behind a tree.

"Come out." I called, still sniffling. "I know you're out there you werewolf." I was taking a chance, but it might not be a regular wolf. After all, I was in Twilight. "I'm not a vampire. I know I probably have their stink on me, but that's only because I live with the Cullens. You can hear my heartbeat." I must have been convincing, because soon enough, a sandy wolf trotted over to my log, sniffed me, then ran off towards the trees. A few seconds later, a lanky, black-haired teen came into the clearing.

"Sorry if I scared you. I'm Seth Clearwater."

"Valerie Walker… Cullen." Seth gave me a glance that clearly said, "What the huh?"

"My real name is Valerie Walker, but I live with the Cullens now so my last name is now also Cullen. It's a little confusing."

"I see that." Seth said, an amused smile playing on his face. "So… how did you find out about their vampire-ness without being a vamp? Did one of them fall madly in love with you, like Edward did with Bella? What happened, Valerie?"

I heaved a sigh. "It's a little complicated."

"Well then, tell me why you are out in the middle of a forest in the middle of the night."

"Well, a have a… condition."

"Do you mean you're disabled or something?" Seth cut in.

"No." I said quickly. "A different kind of condition."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it. Let's see. I can't get back to the place where I'm supposed to be, and I have no idea how to get back there either. The Cullens are trying to help me. There're throwing themselves into research. I get this feeling that they don't like me and they're working so hard because they want to get rid of me!" At this point, I burst into a fresh round of tears.

"Shh. Shh." Seth tried to comfort me. "It'll be fine. Now, what else happened?"

"I-I snuck out t-tonight and as I was l-leaving I h-heard them talking about m-me and it c-confirmed my f-fears. They don't like me!" I managed to get out from between my sobs. "Once I g-got to a safe distance away, I-I ran as fast as I c-could. I stopped here."

"I see." After that, he didn't ask any more questions, just tried to console me.

Once my tears resided, Seth noticed me shivering and said, "Come on, why don't we get you down to La Push where you can warm up, Valerie. I assume you don't want to go back to the Cullens." I shook my head once. "Well let's go then!" He helped me up and guided me down a hill. After that we got to a small house. Seth knocked on the door once, and then opened it, calling over his shoulder, "I'm home!" Then he turned to me. "Wait here while I get a blanket, you can sleep on the house and I'll call Edward in the morning." As he headed up the stair, I thought I heard him mutter, "If he doesn't call us first." I took this chance to look around. The house was small but tidy. A little fireplace stood in one corner, a tiny flame glowing in the hearth. Couches and chairs were scattered around, and a TV stood against a wall. The whole house smelled woodsy. The walls were a warm brown with dark green carpeting. The ceiling was another shade of green. Standing there, you get the feeling that you're standing in a lush forest. On many of the countertops stood miniature porcelain wolves, in all shapes and designs.

A few minutes later, Seth came down holding a fuzzy green blanket.

"Are the only colors in this house brown and green?" I joked. Seth stuck his tongue out at me as he handed me the blanket. I gladly took the blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders as I felt the warmth slowly seep into me. Seth grabbed some pillows and set them down on a random couch.

"Um, thanks, Seth." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"No problem." He said cheerfully. "See you in the morning." He headed upstairs once again. He had been so kind to me. I could see why the Cullens liked him so much.

As I lay back against the couch, I could feel sleep overcome me. My last though before I fell asleep was, "Hmm. This is like a sleepover. Two sleepovers in a row."

"Ugn" I moaned, as a bright light invaded my eyes. I opened them to reveal an unfamiliar setting. I immediately started to panic. Where was I? What was I doing here? Then last night's events came rushing back to me. Oh, yeah. Now I remembered.

"Ew." Someone said. "It smells like leeches in here." That was probably Leah. In the books they had described her as mean and rude, with a low tolerance for vampires.

"Shut up, Leah." That answered my question. Suddenly, a familiar face popped up above me. "Are you awake, Valerie?"

In response, I said "Uhn."

"Well, that answers that!" Seth replied, as cheerful as ever. "Waffles and bacon for breakfast! Better get up soon if you want there to be any left!" Then he walked away. I could hear him explaining my situation to his family in another room.

Finally, I managed to get off the couch and walk sleepily into the kitchen and plop into a random seat at the table. Sue Clearwater (I presumed) placed a plate of waffles and bacon in front of me.

"I'm sorry about staying the night. I didn't plan on it." I said.

"It's okay, sweetie. Seth told us about what happened to you." Sue replied.

"Just don't make a habit of it." Leah muttered from across the table. Sue and Seth both gave her sharp glares. She stared right back, and then put her plate in the sink and walked off.

"I'm sorry about her. She's always a little grumpy." Seth said.

"Seth!" Sue exclaimed. "Even if she was rude, you have mo reason to go and badmouth your sister!"

I continued to eat through all this. As I was finishing, the phone rang and Seth went to pick it up. He talked for a while, and then wordlessly held out the phone to me.

"Hello?" I said.

"Valerie Walker/Cullen, you are so grounded!" Alice screeched into the phone. I winced.

"Um… sorry?"

"Sorry does not cut it! I will be meeting you at the border in ten minutes! No exceptions!" Then she hung up.

I slowly turned around. "What happened?" Seth asked.

"I am so dead."

"Yeah, I heard that part. I think most of Canada did too." I had to smile at Seth's words.

"I'm supposed to meet Alice at the border in ten minutes."

"Okay. Let's get ready."

We actually reached the border before Alice did, so we sat sown to talk.

"Can you tell me about your condition now?" Seth questioned.

I bit my lip. "Not now. I'll try to see if I can. Right now is probably not the best time." Seth nodded his head in agreement. At hat moment, Alice pulled up. I waved goodbye to Seth as I got into the car. He waved back before disappearing into the trees

After a long lecture about never doing that again and how worried she was, she asked an intriguing question. "How did you get out?"

I stared at her like she was crazy. "I snuck out."

"No! I mean, how did you get out without us hearing?"

Dun, dun, dun! The plot unfolds! Thank you, um… Tony for Tony. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was at my grandma's all weekend and I forgot to bring my laptop. If I had, then the chapter would have been up sooner. Again, sorry! It's all my fault! Please review!

Song Of The Day: Always Something There To Remind Me – Naked Eyes

_Love,_

Alyss  


	13. What The Huh?

I am here once again! On Wednesday I had volleyball practice. I kept bending my arm on the bumps, so my coach chucked a ball at me. Now I have a bruise on my butt. Just keepin' ya updated!

**Disclaimer: I really hope this works. All the other times I've done my messages, the print doesn't turn out right. This is supposed to be in bold. The title is supposed to be bold. My note up above is underlined in italics. This is my disclaimer.**

**Chapter Thirteen: What the huh?**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"No! I mean how did you get out without us hearing?"

I finally got it. "I have no idea." I breathed.

For those of you in the audience going, "I still don't get it." I shall explain it. Vampires have super hearing. They hear the slightest footsteps. Even though I was extremely quiet sneaking out, they should have been able to hear me. See the problem now?

We rode the rest of the way home in silence. Even Alice. If I hadn't been so stunned by the latest revelation, then I probably would have cheered for joy.

I was still. That rarely happened to me. It was like Emmett not being annoying, or Esme being hostile. What was happening to me? My life had been turned upside down. I was inside a freakin' book, for heaven's sake. I didn't need more to think about. The thing that I was most upset about was that I had actually gotten used to the way my life had turned, come to like it, even! Now everything had to go back to Crazyland. I was so lost in thought, that I didn't notice silent tears making their way down my cheeks.

Alice parked the car in the driveway and made her way up the front steps, with me somberly following.

As soon as we entered, Edward froze, reading our thoughts.

"What? What is it?" Carlisle asked frantically; probably praying it wasn't another vampire invasion.

"I thought of something when I picked Valerie up a the border." Alice said in a deadpan tone. "How did she sneak out of the house without one of us hearing her footsteps?"

Everyone in the room that wasn't already frozen (Edward, Alice, and I) promptly froze.

Nobody moved for quite a while. Well, except for me, but I was moving unconsciously, part of being human and all. One-by-one, everyone slowly got out of shock. Rose was the first to speak.

"H-How?" She stuttered; the first time I had heard her stutter since I came here.

"I have no idea." Alice replied, still unsmiling. Jasper walked stiffly out of the room, bombarded by eight people's shock, fear, and dread.

Carlisle grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs. "I'm going to run some tests. Okay. Valerie?" I nodded mechanically as I was pulled into a small study. Carlisle tore around the room, seizing random things. Then he towed me into a small room I hadn't noticed before.

The tests took just over an hour to complete. During that time, Tony texted me once to see if I wanted to come skateboarding with him (I kindly said no) and Alice called me once from downstairs. I still don't understand why she did that. If she wanted to know how I was doing, she could have just walked upstairs. Alice. Carlisle had me walk around the room, hop up and down, run, and do a back flip. I didn't know I could do one, but apparently, I can. He also made me punch a punching bag for some reason.

Once the tests were done, the both of us headed downstairs.

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "I have some news."

Alice and Emmett were this close to exploding. They were both bouncing up and down on the cushions they were sitting on. Jasper was also bouncing slightly, probably from all the excitement and anticipation. Bella was looking at them skeptically, Edward was rolling his eyes at Emmett and Alice's childlike behavior, Esme was waiting patiently for the news, and Rose was reading a fashion magazine, the only sign that she was paying attention was the occasional glance up.

Carlisle cleared his throat and the continued. "Here are the results. Valerie, the amount of sound your footstep's make has decreased 50% since you came here." There was a sharp intake of breath from someone in the room. "You are now 20% more graceful and 35% more flexible. Also, you have grown 18% stronger since you arrived."

"Is that good?" I asked, worry lacing my voice.

"In a sense." Carlisle replied. "I'm not sure if it's normal for such accelerated changes or just the result of living with vampires for this long."

"It didn't happen to me." Bella piped up.

Carlisle pondered this for a moment "Maybe that's because you were always destined to become one of us, or because you were a different case."

"Or maybe it's because Val is weird." Emmett added with a smirk.

I gave him a glare. "I resent that!"

In moments, my predicament was forgotten, and everything went back to normal. Well, we all pretended to forget about the situation. I guess we hoped that if we tried hard enough to make everything normal, then it would be. We should have known it wouldn't work.

_Oo! Cliffie! I wonder what happens. Sorry that the chapter is short. Suddenly the teachers are piling on the work. Plus, I'm trying to write another story (not for FanFic). I shall try to make the next one longer. To add onto the joy, I'm sick! I have a sore throat and can barely speak. Ooh! If you want to read a funny Twilight fic, go to my profile, click on favorites, and read 'Twilight But Better' and 'Lollipop'. I love those stories!_

**Song Of The Day: My iPOD's dead. Today is just so full of misery! ANGST!!**

_Love,_

_ALYSS ___


	14. Bad News Really Bad News

Okay. If you guys haven't noticed, I'm trying to update once a week. If you want me to try and update faster, I'll try. But I can't promise anything. Sorry. I am also trying to make the chapters longer, fix the computer so that it gets the print right, work on another story, AND brush my teeth. I am quite the multitasker.

**Disclaimer: Me: Do I really have to do this for every chapter?**

**Some Random Dude: Yes.**

**Me: Darn.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Bad News. Really Bad News.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Weeks passed by in this illusion of normality; something hidden deep inside that we were all trying to ignore. Something tugging in our gut that told us something was going to happen, something even Alice couldn't predict. Good or bad? We didn't know. We just stood there, waiting for our world to change.

_____ _____

I should have known it would happen on a day that was special to me. "What is this day?" you ask. Well, let me tell you. I hadn't even realized it myself until I walked bleary eyed and still in my PJ's downstairs for breakfast.

The entire downstairs was decorated with streamers and balloons. At first I wondered whose birthday it was. It certainly wasn't mine. Then Alice streaked towards me, squealing all the way, "Valerie! I'm so happy for you!!"

I struggled to get free of her embrace then gave up; it was a worthless cause. "What's happening today?"

At this, Alice dropped her hands from around me and stared up at me with shock written in her face. "You mean you don't know?" She asked me. I shook my head. "It's been half a year since you came to live with us, silly!" It was? Why hadn't anybody told me this? Well, they were telling me now. But I mean earlier!

I guess I hadn't been counting the days since I came here. I don't know why, unless she had been planning this party for a long while. It was a likely possibility. Still, it hadn't felt like that long.

From behind me Jasper grumbled, "And she has to celebrate this, why?"

Alice turned her tiny wrath on him. "How dare you insult the joy of the party! Every day should be a party! We should celebrate each day we are alive!"

/"Umm," Jasper said. "We're not exactly al-" He was cut off by Alice ranting some more.

"Parties are the light of the world! They are what keep the Earth spinning! Well, that and shopping. We should all live by the code of parties and shopping!"

By this time, I had slipped off unnoticed into the kitchen, thanks to my improved silent-ness. I couldn't believe Alice was celebrating my half-birthday of coming here. She loved parties way too much. And then going off about it to her husband? Sometimes I wonder if she should be put in a vampire-safe asylum.

"Oh, hello dear." I whipped around to find Esme sitting on a chair behind me. "Would you like some cake?" Then I noticed a humongous cake lying on the counter. It was rich chocolate with vanilla icing. Somehow, the Cullens (I think it was mainly Alice) had managed to get random colors to swirl into the white. It was like "Look at all the pretty white. Wait! Was that some blue? There's some yellow! I see purple!" Around the outside edge were tiny little roses of rainbow colors with gold leaves. In the center was my name in black icing. It looked yummy. I shook my head yes and Esme dished me a large slice. I looked at the mound of cake and icing and said "Just so long as you don't expect me to eat the whole cake in one day."

Esme smiled and reassured me. "We don't expect you to, Valerie. Nevertheless, I feel that we shouldn't have made such a huge cake." I would have answered her, but at the moment, my mouth was full of cake-like heaven. Mmm.

"Why aren't you out where the family is, Valerie, dear?" Esme asked.

"Because. It was full of havoc." Esme glanced quizzically at me, so I explained. "Jasper wondered aloud why we had to have the party and Alice jumped on him and started ranting about why parties are awesome. I was looking for some peace and quiet in here."

"Ah." Said Esme with a knowing smile. "I see. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your peace and quiet."

"No, no, no!" I quickly said, as Esme started to stand. "You are one of the most peaceful of them all."

"Either way I must interrupt your peace and quiet because I think you have school today."

I gasped. "You're right! In all the excitement I forgot!"

"Stay right there." She warned me, and in a flash she was gone. Ten seconds later, she reappeared with my book bag and schoolbooks. "I thought it would be best if you got yourself dressed on your own."

"Yeah."

I went upstairs to change into a nice outfit for school. Fifteen minutes later, I was dressed and in Alice's car. She was mad that school had to interrupt the celebration. She was saying something about giving Emmett matches and then setting him loose on the school. I didn't want to know. Thankfully, I managed to get to school just in time.

________________________________________________________________________

Halfway through math class, there came a knock at the door. The teacher opened it to reveal a young man with dark brown skin, warm teak eyes that darted everywhere, and long black hair. At first I thought him to be a Quiluete, then I noticed the subtle sparkle on his skin and the painful look he had on his face. At the first sight of him, almost all the girls giggled and started to primp their hair. He whispered a few quiet words to the teacher and she turned to face the class.

"Valerie Cullen. Our guest would like to see you." I sat bolt upright in my seat. What did he want with me?

I wandered out into the hallway where the young man had gone. I rested my hand lightly on the doorframe and peered out. There was no one in sight. So I stepped out farther. Soon enough, I was roaming down the East Hallway, searching.

"Um… Hello?" I hesitantly called out.

Suddenly, a gust of displaced air whipped my bangs into my eyes. I felt my heart speed up as I nervously tried to remove my hair so I could see. When I finally managed to regain the sense of sight, I saw the young man peering intently into my face, too close for my comfort. I backed up against the wall, trying to get away, though my efforts were in vain, the unwanted visitor came closer. At the moment, I noticed a startling revelation; the young man's eyes were a bright, vivid red.

"Are you Valerie Cullen?" He asked in a heavily accented but yet strangely clear voice. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. Then I quickly tensed up again for I also didn't know if this was a trap.

"Yes. Who are you and why are you here?" I demanded.

"I am Nahuel and I come with grave news. I have already been to the house of your family and they wished me to come here and find you." This explained much; I remembered a mention of a man named Nahuel in the _Twilight_ books. I think he was a half-vampire Even with the reassurance, I was still deeply disturbed by the eyes. Also, there were still a few questions left to answer.

"Why didn't one of them come to tell me?"

"Because of two reasons. The fist one being they are still in shock and second, they are too busy restraining wolf-man." I wondered for a moment which wolf they were talking about and the wolf would need restraining, then I pushed the thought away to move onto more pressing matters.

"What is this… news that you come to deliver?" I asked.

"I am a half-vampire." He explained. Hmm. So I was right. "My father, Joham," Nahuel said this name with great hate. "Is trying to create a super race. So far, all he has is my sisters and I. He does not have a very good grip on me though; I live with my aunt, Huilen, and she has raised me right. After my testimony for the Cullens against the Volturi, my father found out about them." Did something happen to the Cullens? Was he coming after them? My mind was running amuck. Nahuel continued. "When he found out about the existence of another half-vampire, one with such extraordinary talents, Joham was immediately interested. Mainly for… breeding purposes. " I could see the disgust on my face mirrored in his. The worst was still to come, though. "Joham is deadly. He has a practically unbeatable talent." Here Nahuel took a deep breath. "Joham has kidnapped the half-vampire you call Renesmee and now he is after me. I just barely escaped and made it here to warn you."

I was frozen.

My mind didn't work properly until a full five minutes later. I now understood why my family was restraining a wolf. It must be Jacob trying to rescue his imprint with no plan whatsoever; destined to get himself killed.

Nahuel gently shook my shoulders, asking whether I was okay. But that was all a distant land that lay beyond a thick haze. Right now I was lost in thought. How could this happen? Why did this happen? What could we do? Where was Renesmee? How could we get her out? Was she okay? Was she hurt? Unfortunately, these were all unanswered questions.

________________________________________________________________________

I don't remember much of getting out of school. I was unmoving in disbelief for most of that experience. I think Nahuel sweet-talked the teacher into believing that I had a doctor's appointment and needed to leave.

When Nahuel and I arrived back at my house, I had at least gained back the sense of walking.

I opened the door to have Esme envelop me in a loving hug.

"Shh. It'll be all right." I squeezed her back and took a seat on the couch next to Alice. She was silent and unmoving; the only sign that she was alive was the occasional sniffle. Across from us on the other couch sat Bella and Edward. Bella was sobbing very hard with Edward next to her consoling her with a faraway look in his eyes. My heart went out to them. They had just lost their only child to a maniac. Staring out the window was Rosalie, her eyes filled with pain and sadness. I didn't see Jasper or Emmett anywhere, but from the cries of "No! Let me go! I have to save her!" I could guess where they were. Carlisle and Esme were talking quietly in front of the door and Nahuel was walking towards me.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked as he sat down.

"Sure." I replied.

"Why do you live with the vampires when you know their secret?"

I cringed. This was not a question I wanted to have to answer. "It's complicated. I come from a different world and somehow came through a book to this world. See? It's intricate. And weird." My explanation sounded very wrong. Thankfully, Nahuel understood.

"Well, there is such thing as vampires and werewolves so is it not possible to travel by way of book?" He gave me a small smile that I returned. "Oh. And also a wolf-man is outside asking to see you." I thanked him for telling me and got up to head outside. There I found Seth.

"Hey Valerie!" He called, waving.

"What up, Seth?" I replied.

He gave a short laugh. "I should be the one asking you that. What's happening? I know Renesmee's been captured, but Jacob was to angry to tell us the rest."

"Do you want the short version or the long version?" I asked.

"Either one." He replied. "I just want to know."

I decided on the short version. "Okay then. Renesmee has been captured by Nahuel's evil father who wants to create a super-race out of half-vampires. Jake is out of mind in rage, Emmett and Jasper are restraining him, Rose is in her own world, Alice is silent, Bella and Edward are mourning, Esme and Carlisle are trying to cheer everyone up, I'm giving you the details, and you are listening to my story."

"Do we have a plan?"

"Nope."

"So we just sit here until we have a plan?"

"Yep." Then it hit me. "Wait! I know what we can do."

"What is it, Val?" Seth asked, his head cocking to one side, making him look very much like a little dog.

"Follow me." I said. I walked into the house with Seth trailing behind me. As soon as I entered, I began to yell at the top of my lungs. "Alright, yo! Listen up everybody!" Everyone in the room turned to look at me. Even the incessant growls and snarls from upstairs quited down. Emmett stuck his head around the top of the stairs.

"What do you yell for, Valerie?" He asked.

"Well, I was outside working on my crossword puzzle, but I couldn't concentrate with all the noise." I explained, radiating sincerity.

"Oh. Okay."

Emmett turned to leave when Carlisle questioned me "What did you really call us all for?"

Emmett stopped dead in his tracks. "You mean you weren't actually working on a crossword?"

I gave him a glare. "No you ding-dong! Why would I be working a crossword? Besides, we don't even get the newspaper here!"

A look of realization dawned on Emmett's face. "Ohh. So that's why no one ever has the sports section."

I shook my head at his utter stupidity. Then I faced ht rest of the Cullens. "We need a plan. Sitting here moping is going to really help Nessie escape. We're doing great work!" I exclaimed, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "First off, Nahuel, what is this deadly gift you speak of?"

Nahuel answered right away. "Joham has the ability to manipulate the shadows. He can make them fight, sneak around, and sometimes even make the shadow become 3D."

That was not good. All around me there were looks of shock. I came up with the best plan I could. "We can't advance right away. That means you Jake. Barging in with no plan is not only gonna get you killed, but it won't help at all. Jasper, can you come up with war tactics and plans? Carlisle and Edward, can you two do some research? Bella, try to calm down. We are going to try our hardest to get your daughter back. Alice, try to see Joham. If you can't get a good vision, try to see our future instead. Seth, you might want to tell the other wolves what happened. The rest of us, just make yourself useful and try not to put Jasper on emotion overload." As I gave out the instructions, people nodded their heads and set off to work. Seth gave me a military salute and headed out the door. Emmett snickered from behind me and I threw a chair at him. We were finally getting somewhere.

I was about to head upstairs to get a bit of rest, when I felt someone wrap her arms around me and give me a soft hug.

"I'm sorry for going all stone like." Alice apologized. "You really took charge back there. The rest of us were too sullen. You did a good job."

I hugged her back. "You don't need to forgive me. You were all in shock. It's not your fault. You are still my friend."

Alice gave me a wounded look. "I'm not your BEST friend?"

"You are one of my best friends. The world can't revolve around you, ya know."

Alice skipped off happy. "Oh yes the world can!"

I finished walking up the stairs to my loving bed. I stared up at my ceiling thinking about how today had started off so good, and ended so bad. I was also wondering what life would throw next.

________________________________________________________________________

_Can you guess what's gonna happen next? Were you expecting the plot twist? I hope not or otherwise it wouldn't have been a plot twist. Please review! Have a nice day!_

Song Of The Day: Kryptonite – Three Doors Down

_Love,_

_ALYSS ___


	15. Fun With Grapes

_Guess what? I'm sick again! Four days and I'm sick again. Now I have a horrible cold complete with a pounding headache. Ungh. Now I need a tissue. ALL TISSUE BOXES FEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –maniacal laughter- Ahem. Excuse me. On with the story. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to luvwriting13 for giving me the idea. Happiness to all!_

**Disclaimer: Me: Alian is coming on screen to do the diclaimer.**

**Alian: -from behind curtains- I am not doing this!**

**Me: Yes you are! –dives behind curtain with a battle cry. Sounds of struggle ensue. Alyss comes out minutes later dragging out Alian-**

**Alian: Ow. Alyss and/or Carter-Carter do not own Twilight. My sister is very violent. –Alyss whack Alian upside the head- See? Proof.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Fun With Grapes**

________________________________________________________________________

The next few days were a blur of activity. Emmett was throwing punches at trees, Rose was staring sadly at pictures of Renesmee, Alice was cooped up, trying to see into the future, Jasper was sending waves of calm to everyone, Esme was keeping herself busy by comforting Bella who was still in deep sadness, Edward was researching _everything_, Carlisle was also researching, but had his job to consider as well.

Today was a Sunday, and we were all taking a break. Jacob was off somewhere, and Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie were hunting, leaving the rest of us at home.

I decided to get myself a bowl of the fresh grapes that Esme had set out on the counter. Once I gathered a bunch, I sat down next to Jasper, who was reading a novel. All I wanted to do was think my own thoughts and get lost in the world of me.

Unfortunately, that was very hard to do considering the scene in front of me. Emmett and Alice were playing together. Emmett would snatch a grape from my bowl, pretending that it gave him superpowers. He then would make a huge show of tossing the grape around and then "eating" it. He would really just toss the grape back to Alice who would be hiding behind the couch (she put them back in my bowl, and after a while, I stopped eating). Once Emmett "ate" the grape, he turned into Super Emmett, whose job was to save ordinary household objects from certain doom that didn't exist-in my opinion. Once Emmett saved a piece of toast from being nefariously burnt by the evil Eddie and his toaster of death. After fifteen or so minutes, Alice would yell out that Super Emmett needed another "power pill" because his powers were draining, and the whole process would start over again.

This went on for a good five hours. I think I was the only one who noticed Jasper's hands shaking slightly as he turned the pages of his book. Well, they did notice after a while.

Here's what happened: Emmett's powers had just worn out and he needed another grape. Emmett was just in the middle of his great show and because of this he didn't notice Jasper put down his book and walk up to Emmett. Only when the grape that was supposed to drop into his outstretched hand never came did Emmett turn around. This was a bad decision, for in his face stood an irritated Jasper. Wordlessly, Jasper shoved the grape he was holding up Emmett's nose and then returned to his book. Near the top of his nose, Emmett now had a misshapen lump. I was surprised that the grape hadn't been squished.

Jacob chose that moment to walk through the door. "Hey guys-whoa!" he said, stopping short. "Did Emmett finally mutate?"

"Jasper shoved a grape in my nostril." Emmett replied in a nasally voice. "I don't know how to get it out!"

Jacob shrugged his huge shoulders. "I dunno. Hold one nostril closed and blow through the blocked one. It might work."

Emmett tried Jacob's suggestion and a roundish thing covered with green, slimy stuff shot out of his nose and into his palm.

"Ah. I got it!" Emmett crowed, his voice back to normal. Looking at the grape, he sighed.

"No more Super Emmett then, I guess." Emmett threw the grape over his shoulder. The snot covered grape headed straight for Alice. She squealed and moved out of the grape's path; it hit the wall with a sickening thud. There on the wall lay an off colored patch of wallpaper.

"Eew." moaned Alice.

Then we all heard a lock turn in the door as it slowly opened. Each of us looked at one another in fear. Esme stepped into the living room and we all started to shuffle. Emmett shuffled in front of the spot on the wall and the rest of us shuffled away from Emmett. Esme's eyes narrowed in suspicion and they landed on Emmett.

"Emmett…" she started. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"My nose hurts." I couldn't hold it in anymore; I burst out laughing. Before Esme could ask me what was so funny, a scream came from the kitchen. All of us but Emmett (Who was still hiding the wall) ran to the kitchen to see what had happened.

There sat Carlisle. His eyes were fixated on the wall in front of him.

"Honey! What's wrong?" Cried Esme.

Wordlessly, Carlisle pointed a finger at the wall. There was a hole in the wall, at least a foot in diameter, and there in front of the hole, was a butt. Emmett's butt to be exact. He chose that moment to scratch.

Every single one of us exclaimed our contributions at once. Emmett turned around to find the hole behind him. He stooped down and gave a wave. "Hey guys!" Then he stood back up and did a double take.

"Whoa! When did we get a hole in the wall?"

"That's what we would like to know." Said Esme, putting her hands on her hips. I sighed and poured out the story. Carlisle actually looked intrigued, and a bit disgusted, as he stooped down to peer at the hole.

"It appears," he began. "That Emmett's…mucus…has in reality burned a hole in the wall."

"Cool!" This shout was in fact from Emmett. "My snot is acidic!" Emmett wiped a bit of the greenish stuff around the edges of the hole onto his fingertip and then straightened up. "Come back here, Eddie! My snot wants to be your friend!" Emmett whipped his head from side to side, trying to find Edward who had already disappeared. Emmett took off like the wind.

Rosalie shook her head in despair. "My husband is so…so…" She trailed off, unable to find a word that described her husband. I gravely shook my head in agreement.

________________________________________________________________________

Unfortunately, even with all the excitement, I still had to go to school. Renesmee being captured was a shock to us all. I think my family told the school that I had family business to attend too so I got off school for a week. Now the week was up.

Ella gave a huge hug and asked me if I was feeling better. I reassured her and then headed off to my next class. There, Mr. Greak, the reading teacher, gave us all Skittles and a day off homework in honor of me finally being back in class (I think I'm his favorite student!).

Lunch was strange. At first everything was normal: people sitting with their friends, chatting about the latest gossip.

I had just gotten out of the lunch line and had sat down at the seat I usually sit at with Ella. Out of nowhere,Chelsea Akerman and Kamryn Napier sat down on either side of me. I was surprised; the two normally sat with the rest of their clones. There had to be a reason.

"Hey, Val!" Chelsea squealed. "OMG! I love your shirt!" On instinct, I glanced down at my t-shirt. It was just a dark blue tee with random silver swirls all over.

"Yeah." Kamryn agreed offhandedly. "Look," she began in a voice with enough sugar to make you puke. "We just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fine now, thank you." I said, desperate to get this conversation over with.

"I have all the homework that you missed while you were gone." Kamryn's face scrunched up at the mention of homework, but she continued. "I was wondering if I could drop these off at your house later. Is that all right?"

At that moment, I realized what the two were doing. They were trying to meet the Cullens. I also remembered a vow that I had made a while back, something about revenge. I forced a smile on my face and replied, "Of course! You can even stay for a bit, if you want." Then I turned to Chelsea. "You can come too." She nodded her head rapidly and a massive smile lit up her face. Kamryn gave me a smile that I did not trust one bit.

"Good." She said.

________________________________________________________________________

When I got home, I told the guys my plan.

"Okay. There are these super annoying populars in my class. They're coming over in fifteen minutes with my homework. That's not the real reason though."

"What is the real reason?" Emmett asked.

"If you let me finish, you'll find out." Emmett nodded at me as I continued. "The actual reason they're coming over is that they want to gaze upon your good looks and flirt with you."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Emmett commented. "Why do we want to stop them?"

Jasper whacked Emmett upside the head. "You have a wife, dummy! I don't think she'd want some annoying teenagers flirting with you! And then, after Rose rips off their heads, she'll rip off yours." Emmett looked slightly afraid at this truth.

"Can I please finish?" I shouted; the room immediately went silent. "Thank you." I cleared my throat and continued. "Here is my plan. Jasper, you act totally moody. Pretend to be bipolar! Edward, read their minds and contradict them. For example, if one of them starts to think about how much they like your hair, smooth it down flat. And Emmett-" I sighed. "Emmett, you have a very important role."

"What is it?" Emmett asked, eyes wide in excitement.

"For you Emmett, I must uncover a plan that hasn't been used for many centuries." I piled on the drama. "We must use…PLAN Z!!!"

"Awesome!" Emmett shouted. "Plan Z! I get to use _plan Z!_" he looked at me. "What's plan Z, Val?"

I beckoned him forward with a finger. Emmett leaned in closer. I whispered the plan in his ear. "Be yourself."

"Huh," said Emmett. "With all the excitement you put into it, I thought that it would be a little more complex than that."

"It is complex in its simplicity." I explained. By this point, Jasper was rolling around on the floor in silent laughter and Edward had a wry smile on his face.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Get ready boys." I said, rubbing my hands together. "It's show time!"

________________________________________________________________________

I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE!!!!! Please forgive me! I have been super busy! That and I got my computer privileges revoked for a few days. Long story. Well, how did you like the fifteenth chapter? It's a bit of a gag reel, sorry. Alian helped me come up with some ideas. Anyways, fourteen chapters and fifty reviews! Whoo, baby! Thank ye faithful reviewers! I love you all! I'm hyper on the Halloween candy that I'm not supposed to be eating because I'm sick.

**Song Of The Day: Can't find my Ipod. It's lost somewhere in my hazardous room.**

_Love,_

_ALYSS ___


	16. Freak Out

_Hi. It's me. Again._

Disclaimer: .thgiliwt nwo t'nod IChapter Sixteen: Freak Out

* * *

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Get ready boys." I said, rubbing my hands together. "It's show time!"

Jasper and Emmett eagerly got ready. Edward rolled his eyes before moving. I frowned at him, and then put a happy smile on my face to open the door.

I gently flung open the door to reveal Chelsea and Kamryn, exactly on time. Chelsea was holding a stack of papers in her arms. Upon seeing me, she shoved the stack towards me.

"Here." said Chelsea. "This is your homework."

"Thanks!" I said with a bright smile. Chelsea gave me a strange look, which I completely ignored. I was in too good of a mood to let anything bother me.

"Hey," I said to Kamryn and Chelsea. "You want to go up to my room?" I asked. "I have a lot of things we can do up there." I pointed up the stairs and took the first step. Both Kamryn and Chelsea looked hesitant but it was Kamryn who spoke up first.

"Um, you know what, Valerie? I think I'd rather stay down here. What about you Chelsea?" Chelsea gave a rapid head bob.

I heaved a dramatic sigh. "Fine. I guess we can do that too. Hey, do you guys want a drink? Um, guys? ... Guys?" I looked around. Kamryn had walked over to Edward and had sat herself down uncomfortably close to him. Edward didn't look up.

"Are you reading the newspaper? I love to read the newspaper!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" asked Edward. "I hate it. The only reason I'm reading this is because I have nothing better to do."

"Oh." I could see Kamryn's mind working overtime to try and figure out how to salvage the situation. It wasn't going well.

"I love the shirt you're wearing!" Ah. So Kamryn was going with the same tactic as Chelsea did earlier today.

Edward glanced down at his shirt. "Eh. It's just something Alice bought. I didn't have much choice. Anyways, green isn't my color."

"You're right." Kamryn agreed, though she looked doubtful. "Red seems more your thing."

"Red is my least favorite color. Right after pink." I had to place a hand over my mouth to keep from giggling. Kamryn was decked out in a tight pink top, white shorts, and pink sneakers with matching pink makeup. She looked like a walking cupid.

I placed my homework on the bottom step and looked around to see how Chelsea was faring. At the moment she was talking animatedly to Emmett. They seemed to be getting along pretty well; that wasn't part of my plan. Suddenly, Emmett ran upstairs. Everyone paused and glanced after his retreating form, even Kamryn stopped talking. I didn't have to wait long before I found out what he was doing:

"Paintball war!!!"

Emmett threw himself down the stair with a high speed, top-notch paintball gun. I stiffened and my eyes widened in a combination of shock and fear. Apparently Edward had had the same reaction, for a moment later he dove under the coffee table, just barely missing a blue paintball to the head. Soon enough, rainbow splatters covered most of the surfaces and Emmett was still at it. Though there were a few highlights to his latest escapade. At one point Emmett had shot a pitcher full of lemonade and the contents spilled onto Chelsea's brand new shoes. She screamed and squealed like a little girl. Also, Kamryn's back was now splashed with paint residue. She had just barely missed a volley of gray paintballs; the paintballs hit the wall behind her, causing bits of paint to fly forward onto the back of Kamryn's pink shirt. She wasn't happy.

I, on the other hand, was enthralled. Well, except that Emmett was shooting at me too. Thankfully, I'm quite nimble. So it wasn't that bad.

"Emmett!" I screeched, dodging about twenty paintballs. "Put that stupid thing away before the police come or before you get us all killed."

Okay, so it was pretty bad.

Finally things got settled down. At least as much as things can settle down around here.

"Do you two want to head upstairs now?" I asked Kamryn and Chelsea, trying again, even though I secretly hoped that they would say no. My hopes came true.

"Nah. I'd rather stay down here for a little while longer at least." Kamryn said. _I can't imagine why_, I thought sarcastically.

I left for a moment to go get some snacks. When I came back, the entire living room was once again in havoc.

I put down the food I had grabbed, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I was hoping for Kamryn and Chelsea to see the Cullens at a less-than-perfect altitude, but this was going a little too far. The scene in front of me was like something you would see in a war zone.

Emmett had gone against my orders and retrieved his paintball gun and had Edward at point blank; Chelsea was frozen in horror; Kamryn was freaking out, running around in circles; and Jasper was standing in his corner, looking on impassively. I walked up to Emmett and took the gun out of his hands.

"You are not getting this back until the end of the day, mister." I instructed.

Emmett gave me a puppy dog face, which I easily resisted and Edward shot me a thankful glance.

Kamryn turned towards me with a pale face. "Hey, um…where's Jasper?"

I pointed a finger towards the shadowy corner where Jasper stood in wait. "There." Kamryn took one look at Jasper's face and apparently decided against flirting with him at the moment.

"You know, I think I'm gonna just leave now. It's good you're feeling better. C'mon Chelsea." Kamryn grabbed Chelsea's arm and dragged her towards the door. They didn't get a chance to open it.

"Hey everyo-what happened here?" Bella exclaimed as she walked in the door, followed by Rose, Alice, and Esme.

"Nothing." I said quickly, shifting nervously from foot-to-foot. Chelsea and Kamryn took a few steps back, intimidated, as they always had been in front of the Cullen girls.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Rosalie asked, pointing her finger at the girls.

"Rose!" Alice whispered, nudging Rosalie in the side. "Be nice!"

"They were just leaving." I said. Kamryn and Chelsea quickly took their cues and skirted out the door.

"Now that that's cleared up, does somebody want to tell me why my walls are now a different color?" Esme inquired.

* * *

Well, that's that! I know process had been slow. I have a grossly obese writers block. And I know that this isn't my greatest work ever. I am truly and deeply sorry. Can you forgive me?

Song Of The Day: It's Not Over – Daughtry

_Love,_

_ALYSS ___


	17. Stregth In Me

Here is the seventeenth chapter. I can't believe I'm actually this far in the story! It's a lot of work but a lot of fun!

**Disclaimer: I don't own myself...**

Chapter Seventeen: Strength In Me

* * *

I was in a bad mood – a _really _bad mood.

I did get quite a scolding for my devious plot against Kamryn and Chelsea, but that wasn't why my mood was bad.

To start off the day, my alarm clock scared the living daylights out of me, causing yours truly to fall out of bed and receive a friendly conking on the head from the floor. Then Alice made me change out of the clothes I really wanted to wear because she wanted something a bit more fashionable. At school, I realized that I had forgotten my homework _and_ all my folders at home; my family was out on a hunting trip so they couldn't deliver it to me. In science class, I spilled a beaker of something very nasty smelling on my shirt and the whole class laughed at me (Ella was sick that day). Every once in a while, I'd remember that Renesmee was captured and would feel another wave of sadness wash over me. It wasn't even lunchtime before I just wished that this day would end.

By the ending bell, I was seriously depressed. I wasn't sure if Alice noticed how silent I was being the whole ride home, but if she did notice, she didn't let on. She just blabbered on endlessly until my ears began to bleed.

When I reached my room, all I wanted to do was scream. Instead, I snuck quietly outside and into the pouring rain. When I hit the outdoors, I just ran, the tears streaming down my face.

This time I wasn't running away to solve someone else's problems; I was running to solve _my_ problems. Not the best tactic, I know, but my brain wasn't exactly running perfectly at the moment.

I found a secluded spot on the edge of the infamous field where the Cullens matched up against the Volturi. I leaned my back against the rough bark of a tree and just sat there; my feelings pouring out with every tear.

Finally my eyes were dry. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there in the driving rain. My head tilted back against the tree and my eyes closed. I don't know how long I sat there; time meant nothing to me at the moment. I might've even drifted into sleep at one point.

A long time later, my eyes opened to reveal blinding sunlight. I got up, stretched, and started to examine the field. I saw the boulders that Benjamin had strategically placed and the singed area of grass that had been the last moments for Irina. I cringed at the last revelation. Irina did not deserve her punishment.

I kicked at one of the boulders in anger. Hard. CRACK! The boulder splintered along some hidden seams and fell to pieces at my feet. I took a step back in shock. Had I done that?

"What happened?" I heard someone's frantic voice behind me. "Valerie!"

My family had heard the 'crack' and came over to see what was wrong. They didn't expect to see me.

Small arms wrapped themselves around me, and for the first time I could feel the cold that they held. My eyes couldn't tear themselves from the pile of rubble that lay in front of me. I was frozen.

"Valerie!" Alice said again. "Are you alright?"

I managed a shaky nod.

"What happened?"

I explained everything, my bad day; running out here; my anger; kicking the boulder. When I stopped talking, everyone was frozen, exactly like me, everyone except Carlisle, who had stooped down next to the boulder to get a closer look.

"This boulder was perfectly fine. No previous damage to help it fall apart." He stood up and faced me. "Valerie, can you please kick another rock for me?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to do that again."

"Please, Valerie?"

I shook my head more vigorously. "No. I told you, I don't want to do that again!"

Alice gave me a small hug and said, "C'mon, Val. It'll be okay."

With a lot of persuasion, I finally got up the nerve to do it again. I kicked at a huge boulder with all my might. It shattered. Now even Carlisle was lapsed into silence.

"There." I said. "See? I did it." I sat back down on the ground and took a few deep breaths.

After kicking the rock, Carlisle had me do a few more tests. I had to jump over a stream, memorize strings of numbers, run across the field, and feel for vibrations in the ground. I passed with flying colors.

By the end, I was worn out, so I put my head on Alice's tiny shoulder and closed my eyes.

I didn't get much rest.

A few minutes after I closed my eyes, Carlisle announced, "I have come to a conclusion." We all turned our heads his way. "Valerie, I believe you are turning into a vampire."

My mouth fell open and there was no closin' it. No one had bitten me, so how was it possible that I was turning into a vampire? I didn't have a craving for blood, thank goodness, but that made everything even more confusing.

"C-Carlisle, h-how is this possible?" Edward stammered.

"I don't know, Edward." Carlisle replied, staring off into the distance. "There's no other logical explanation."

"This explanation isn't logical either!" Edward exploded.

"Exactly. I know you don't like not being able to grasp the concept of something, but none of us do, not even Valerie."

"But what do we do?"

"I'm going to have to call in Eleazar."

All the while this conversation was going on, I was having a conversation of my own. Alice and I were both in shook when Emmett walked over. He sat down beside me.

"Ya know, Val? You are the most freakin' awesome person I have ever met." He said.

"What?" Rose screeched from the other side of the field.

"Actually," Emmett said to me. "You're the second most awesome person I've met. Rose is the first. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to run in the opposite direction of my sadistic wife."

"What did you call me, Emmett McCarty Cullen?!?" Rosalie screeched again as she stomped across the clearing.

"Gotta go!" Emmett said. The he ran. Fast.

I snorted. It was nice to know that some things never change.

* * *

_I loved writing this chapter! It was fun. I especially like the ending. So now Eleazar comes in. And Val is turning into a vampire. And Emmett is going to get his butt whipped. I wonder what's going to happen next. Review please!_

Song Of The Day: Breakdown – Daughtry

_Love,_

_ALYSS ___


	18. Eleazar's Visit And More

We have reached the halfway point! I am now officially halfway done with this book! Actually, I might've reached halfway a while back. Anyways, I am now officially somewhere near halfway done with this book! Don't worry; there is a sequel. Two, actually. Maybe three…

**Disclaimer: …**

Chapter Eighteen: Eleazar's Visit And More

* * *

_Ding-dong! _The doorbell rang, right on time; Eleazar was here. Carlisle had called him in because he had a special gift for detecting gifts, and Carlisle hoped that he could determine what was wrong with me. Other than insanity, that is.

"Eleazar! Right on time!" Carlisle exclaimed. Isn't that what I just said? Whatever…

At the moment, I had been sitting on the couch, fidgeting in a mixture of impatience and exasperation. Not even Jasper could help me out at that point.

Edward was somewhere _faaaar_ away. Right now, he couldn't stand to be near me; my thoughts were whipping around faster than a tornado. I couldn't concentrate on anything for more than a second. I get freaky when I'm nervous…

Eleazar walked into the room where I sat and raised a thoughtful eyebrow in my direction.

"So this is her, eh?" he said to Carlisle. Carlisle gave a nod, half in acknowledgement of Eleazar, and half in reassurance for me. Didn't work.

"Yes, this is her." Carlisle replied. "She is a…special case. Valerie, would you care to explain? You know the details."

I quickly spat out my story before my fried brain sizzled onto another topic and left me babbling like an idiot. That would be a surefire way to make a good impression. Can ya hear the sarcasm? I can.

Sigh. Pardon my rudeness. My life is just a _wee _bit hectic right now, and the stress is getting to me. I'm even breaking out in pimples. Sorta. Not really. Theoretical pimples.

Anyways…

"Hmm." Eleazar placed a snow colored hand on his chin in a posture of great concentration.

"Can you get a read on her?" Carlisle asked him.

"Yes, but…it's confusing. All over the place, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do." Carlisle said.

"Well I don't!" I burst out in a show of great impatience. "Could you please explain?"

"You're not typical." He explained. "I can't see any gift in humans unless it is already manifesting in the time of humanity. You are like this, my dear." I bristled at being called 'my dear', but kept my reaction to a mere eye twitch for the sake of Carlisle. "The only thing different about you is that you have not one gift, but many, also, I sense your gift for a fleeting moment and then get nothing and the process repeats itself."

"Is there anything you can get?" I asked frantically, wanting to know what the heck was wrong with me.

"I can go little beyond Carlisle's explanation. You are, in fact, turning into a vampire, and yet maintaining your humanity. In short, you have traveled to a world that is not your own and, like many animals, are adapting to it."

I still didn't understand. "Can I get an example?"

Eleazar heaved a sigh. "If you were, to say, go to a world where everyone had gills and lived under the water, over time, you too would grow gills and be able to live under the water, but you would still be different from these people in some way because part of your humanity would stay with you. This is why you now have the strength, speed, and intelligence of a vampire, but do not have a craving for blood or the immense beauty of a vampire, because you are still part human."

It all clicked.

I was surprised my body hadn't become a statue because of the many times it had frozen over the past few days.

I traveled through a book. That's not normal. I should've realized sooner that nothing else would be normal. Heck! – Even I'm not normal! Then again, I never had been normal.

"Valerie?" Carlisle asked. "Are you alright?"

I rubbed my temples. "I think, yeah. I just need a little time to let it all sink in. My brain is on the verge of exploding." Carlisle cracked a small smile and let me leave. As I exited the room I overheard Eleazar asking him about Renesmee. Sigh. Another thorn in my side.

I did wonder what we were going to do for her. So far, Alice hadn't been able to see anything or even locate Joham and Renesmee, Edward and Carlisle had not found any information, Jacob was howling his head off and giving us all a headache. At least Jasper was succeeding in his job; he was keeping the stress levels to a minimum.

I pondered what to do now that I was free of Eleazar.

In the end I decided to go visit Seth.

It was only about a ten-minute walk to La Push. When I got there, I found Seth waiting at the border, a gigantic smile in his face. I don't know how he knows when I'm coming, but he does. Frankly, it scares me.

"Hey, Val!" he shouted. "You're just in time to witness Jake going off his rocker!"

"Aren't rockers for old ladies?" I inquired. Seth chortled with laughter and started down a well-worn path in the woods motioning for me to follow him. I ran for a short distance to catch with his long strides. He looked down at me and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again." Seth said, running a hand through his hair and causing it to stick up in random directions.

"I've missed you too. Sorry I haven't been around more often; I've been really busy with all the excitement and planning lately."

"I forgive you." Seth looked away from me and pointed to the edge of the woods. "Jake's coming up around this bend. You can hear his howls form here." I had been hearing a strange noise and this revelation clarified things.

A few steps later I could clearly see a clearing and an angry wolf in the center of it. Seth laughed some more. "Look at him. It's so funny when he goes nuts."

I thought it was funny, but decided to do something about it.

I marched right up to Jake and looked him in the eyes. "Jacob Black. What the heck are you yowling about this time?" I scolded him. "Wait. I can guess. This is about Renesmee, right? You want her back, right?" With each of my questions, Jacob nodded his lumbering head up and down. "Well I don't see you trying to help get her back at all." Jake lowered his head and whimpered. "Don't you simper to me, Jacob Black! Now turn human so I can understand you. I'll turn around."

A few minutes later Jacob had transformed into a wolf and was fully dressed. Well, not fully – but you get the point.

"I'm sorry, Valerie." He said.

I turned around and gave him a swift kick to the shin. After a few years of martial art training combined with semi-vampire strength, I could really pack a punch.

"As well you should be." I said. Jacob rubbed his shin and muttered ow. A few of the others stared at me in shock. Seth looked like he was about to explode from laughter, making muffled sounds behind the hand that was covering his mouth.

"Why'd you do that?" Jake whined.

"Because I wanted to teach you a lesson and because you're being a big baby."

"But, Valerie!" Seth called from behind me. "I thought we agreed that he was an old lady with his rocker!" Now it was my turn to burst into unladylike fits of laughter.

In no time, Seth and I were rolling around in the dirt and dust with everyone giving us weird glances.

Well, what can I say? As I said in the beginning – I'm insane, and nothing is going to change that.

* * *

Serious at the beginning, slightly funny at the end. Not a bad chapter. I am going to let all my readers see some of my seriously messed up plans for the future. Not a spoiler. Okay, this book is Twilight, but the sequels are not going to be Twilight. Book number two is Maximum Ride and book number three is either Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. I might have a book four where Valerie has to save the entire book world or something like that, but I'm not sure. I think I may be the only writer on FanFic to do this multiple book thing. What do you think? Please review!

Song Of The Day – Don't Stop The Music – Rhianna

_Love,_

_ALYSS ___


	19. I Hope You Dance

_Hey everybody! Happy Thanksgiving (even though I'm a little late)! Is it just me or does it seem like I'm not updating as frequently? It feels that way to me. Maybe the days are getting longer…?_

Disclaimer: I don't think Stephanie Meyer would be too pleased if I said I owned Twilight.

**Chapter Nineteen: I Hope You Dance**

* * *

I walked through the doors of my high school with an absolutely fake smile on my face!

Everyone was exhilarated about the end of school coming. Just one more month, they say. Well hip hip hooray and all that doo-da. I could really care less.

Don't get me wrong–I was super happy that school was ending and I could bask in the sun all summer. Well, bask in the rain. The sun rarely shines here in Forks. No more homework, no more early hours, no more mutated cafeteria food.

I just had a lot on my mind. Not all of it was pleasant.

"Valerie!" Ella squealed as she shot down the hallway directly for me, "I got asked to the End-of-School-Dance!" she said.

That was another thing–the dance. Everyone was talking about it. The girls babbled over their dresses and dates, the guys bragged about the girl they were taking, and if they didn't have a date, they talked about who they wanted to ask and why they were too shy to ask them. Alice was thrilled when she heard about the dance. She very quickly deflated when told that I couldn't attend.

"Who asked you?" I asked Ella.

"Blake Napier!" She said in a dreamy tone.

"That would explain why Kamryn is currently shooting daggers at your back."

"Yeah," Ella replied in an offhanded way, "she's not happy that her brother of royal status asked a mere commoner to the ball." She started to squeal and hop up and down once again. "But he asked me! He asked me!" she did a fake swoon. "He's _sooo_ cute." Ella righted herself and faced me. "You should go with Tony. I think he really likes you."

"Excuse me while I gag." I said. "We are just friends." Ella said something that sounded suspiciously like 'denial'. I shot her a glare and she out on an innocent face. "Anyways, I won't be going to the dance."

Ella whipped around so fast that her braid hit me right across the cheek. "What," She said in a deadly voice, "did you say?"

"I'm not going to the dance."

"Why?"

"I have a prior commitment."

"And what would that be?" I was starting to get scared of Ella's tone.

"Um…" I mumbled. I mean, I couldn't just tell her that I had to go on a trek deep into South America with my vampire family to fight the deadly vampire that kidnapped my half-vampire sister and that I was turning into a sort of vampire myself.

For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, which is probably all of you, here is the explanation. My family had set the date for our "attack" over the weekend. We had a week to pack and get ready and then on the day of my dance we would set off for South America. Everyday, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper had been teaching me fighting techniques. I could now punch, kick, and block in everyway imaginable and also leap and run better than before, although I don't know how. On the bright side, I had discovered a new power. Just another fun quirk of my extremely weird package. Jasper was trying to get me to use my heightened senses, so he took me outside in the pitch black of night and had me try to sense when he was going to attack me by listening to the displacement of air. I was frantically whipping my head in all directions trying to tell where Jasper was when I started to glow. Yes, _glow_. My body gave off a faint, yellow-ish light, helping me to see where Jasper was. He was standing still and facing me with his mouth agape and his eyes wide. I told him that if he stayed like that for too long then his face would freeze like that. And I am just now realizing that this is the longest summary known to mankind.

"Well," Ella said. "Are you going to answer?"

"Um…" I said again. "I'm going on a trip. A long one. I might not see you for the rest of the school year afterwards."

Thankfully, Ella wasn't a prying type of person. She just shut her mouth and began walking down the hallway with me. Finally, she stopped and turned towards me. "Will you be alright?" she said in a small voice.

"I hope so, Ella. I truly hope so." She gave me a gigantic hug right there in the middle of the hallway and at that moment I realized how much her friendship was worth. I would stay alive. I would.

* * *

_Ooo! The drama! Next chapter will be longer. I have a lot to put into it. Please review!_

Song Of The Day: What Hurts The Most – Rascal Flatts

_Love,_

_ALYSS ___


	20. Let The Wind Blow

I am very sorry for the latest lateness of this latest chapter. Wow – that's a lot of lateness. I have no one to blame but myself. I'm trying to do better, but I just seem to be slipping. Thank you for the reviews, though!

**Disclaimer: I O T W T I I H !**

** D N' O N W L G T**

Chapter Twenty: Let The Wind Blow

* * *

"Backpacks?"

"Check."

"Food for Val?"

"Check."

"Maps?"

"Why do we need maps if we're vampires?"

"'Cause we just do!"

"Sigh. Check."

I'll spare you the rest of the horribly long, boring list. Emmett was asking and Rosalie was check-ing.

Tension was hanging in the air like a blanket, thick and heavy. Everyone's mood was affected. Today was the day when we set out on our perilous journey to places unknown and lands unexplored.

And it was three in the morning.

I was dead on my feet – literally. I could have used some coffee, but decided that Starbucks™ would be a bit wary of a teenage girl all by herself walking in for a cup of caffeine before the sun was even up. I had to settle for chocolate.

I felt so robotic – reach in bag, grab square of dark chocolate, put in mouth, chew, try not to fall asleep, repeat.

I was psyched to go rescue Renesmee – also a little scared – yet the sleepiness was getting to me. I wondered what would happen if I fell asleep in the middle of the fight. That would be embarrassing.

"C'mon, Val. Wake up." Bella nudged me gently and I groaned in response.

"I don wanna ge'up." I mumbled.

"You have to." Bella said. "We're leaving. Rose and Emmett just finished up and everybody's piling into the cars."

We were traveling by car for the first part of out trip. Despite being a sort of vampire, I still couldn't swim well, so that ruled out ocean traveling. Also, if we were going to run, we wanted to be in a less populous area where we would be less conspicuous. Therefore, we were traveling by car until the lower half of the United States and then we would run the rest of the way.

I held out my arms to Bella. "Carry me." I said. She sighed and lifted me into her arms.

"You're riding with Alice in her car."

"Mm'kay." I mumbled, falling back into my vegetative state.

Bella carried me out to Alice's bright canary car and plopped me in the passenger seat. I was too tired to do anything, so Bella had to strap me in too. I felt like a baby, but there was nothing I could do about it.

Alice climbed in beside me with only a slightly forced smile on her face; she was just as nervous and scared as the rest of us to go save Renesmee.

Another reason for my absolute tiredness was that I stayed up half the night fretting over Nessie – would she be okay? Would we be able to rescue her? Was she even _alive_? I didn't know the answer to any of these. It was one of those things where you would just have to wait and see.

The car ride was…long. Even when your mind isn't functioning properly, time still goes by at a normal rate. I don't know when it was – probably sometime around dawn – when Alice roused me from my stupor.

"Valerie," Alice sang, "wakie, wakie. It's time to run cross-country in a literal sense!" she continued to sing.

I forced open my eyes immediately shield them from the rising sun.

Alice spread her arms wide. "Welcome to South Carolina!" she announced.

"I thought we were going to stop in Florida," said Edward.

"Yeah, well, I decided to stop in South Carolina instead." Alice retorted. "It's good to stretch your legs!"

"We're going to be stretching our legs in a _run_ for the next few hours!" Rosalie complained.

"Well, at least running keeps you thin." Said Alice snidely.

"I'm a vampire – I'm already thin!" Rosalie said just as snide.

"People!" exploded Jasper. "We are here on a mission, not to fight! If you want to fight, you can either turn around and head home, or you can wait until after we've rescued a poor little girl from the clutches of evil!" Alice and Rose both looked ashamed and then a wave of calm and determination washed through all of us.

"Let's do this thing!" I growled. Everyone stared at me weirdly. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "What? It's all Jasper's fault." This brought about a round of laughter. Stiff laughter, but laughter nonetheless.

I hauled one of the lighter packs over my shoulder and gathered with the rest of them; Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, and I. Or, in other words, the Cullens, Jacob, Jacob's little pack, and me – one freaky but happy little family. Well, not that happy at the moment.

We slowly started to run, picking up speed as we went. I marveled at how fast the trees went by and how graceful I could run. At one point I let out a laugh and spread my arms wide to feel the wind rush through my fingertips.

I thought back to the home and life I had made here in Twilight. I thought about my old life and my Gramps. I thought about my mom and dad, disappearing without a trace and without a clue as to where they had gone, leaving their only child in the care of her grandpa. I thought about Ella, probably getting ready for her big date with Blake, and remembered her friendship and kindness towards me. I remembered Tony with all his smiles and awkwardness. I thought about all these people and gave them each a wish. I wished that my Gramps could get over his loss of me, and that wherever he went, he would always have books to rely on. I prayed that my parents would be safe wherever they were and that they knew I forgave them. I wished that Ella would always have happiness and her kind smile, and that she got the guy in the end. I prayed that Tony would find someone to love him like he wanted and that he would never change. I took all these prayers and tossed them behind me, relying on the wind to carry them home.

I took a deep breath and faced forwards again, the tears already blurring my eyes as I raced towards a place that I might not live through.

* * *

There is a HUMONGO storm happening right now. I mean, the wind is like WHOOSH! Thunder is like BOOM! And the lightning is like CRACK! And the rain is POURING!!! I hope I don't have school tomorrow. And here I am, ruining the sad and touching ending of our twentieth chapter. It's so sad! Please review! Also, if you know anyone on FF who might like to read this story, tell them! I'm trying to get a hundred reviews on this story. It's okay if I don't, but it would be cool. BYE!

**Song Of The Day: Never Alone – BarlowGirl (I am forcing you all to listen to this song! It really describes this chapter somehow!)**

_Love,_

_ALYSS ___


End file.
